Holiday Mayhem
by tiffanywillow
Summary: *Updated* Period Mayhem- Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna
1. Halloween

_A.N._

 _This idea came from the Sailor Moon drop game, where Michiru was dressed as a witch and Haruka was dressed as a vampire. Shout out to Drifter for the prompt..._

* * *

"Haruka, hurry up. I need the washroom." Michiru rapped her knuckles on the door. She sighed when Haruka demanded five more minutes.

Michiru went back into the bedroom and resumed putting on finishing touches on her straw broom. She hummed gently to herself as she tied the pieces together, all the while sneering to herself.

"Boo!" Haruka yelled dramatically from behind and flipped her cape.

Michiru turned slowly and tilted her head. "Now that was weak."

"No fair...I can never sneak up on a psychic, can I?" Haruka deflated like a balloon and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, I just need to put on my make-up and then we can go." Michiru grabbed her kit and then bent down to give Haruka a quick peck on the lips. "You look handsome as always."

Haruka flipped her hair and winked. "Do we have time for...you know..."

"Down boy...we are running late. You know what happens when you show up late to a party where Usagi is already attending..."

Haruka nodded and pushed Michiru towards the bathroom. "Yes, I remembered. She ate all the food, including the portions that were reserved for us."

"Hey, we should come up with a cleaver name for our costumes..." Haruka continued to talk as Michiru walked down the hallway. "...something creative..."

"What do you think Hotaru's costume is? She had been so secretive all week, and she won't let me help with the sewing at all..." Michiru poked out of the doorway, holding a curling iron to her hair. "Do you feel like our daughter is growing up too fast? Sometimes she's still a child, and sometimes she behaves like a tween."

Haruka barged in to the bathroom and grabbed the hairspray. "She'll be fine. She's probably doing a matching outfit with Chibiusa. I heard her talking on the phone late last night...and of course she scowled at me and slammed the door when she caught me eavesdropping..."

Michiru applied her lipstick and smacked her lips. Glancing over one last time in the mirror, Michiru beamed at her own handiwork. A black short dress accented with a tight corset in the middle, orange puffy sleeves and an orange hem around her ruffled dress. She made her neckline low, low enough to torture Haruka. She could feel the sharp inhale Haruka took whenever she "accidentally" bumped into her and she knew this would be a very long night for her partner...

"Mama, papa...can we go now? Chibiusa is there already." A tiny figure shrouded in a dark cloak appeared, holding a scythe made out of foam.

"Gah..." Michiru yelped when she saw her daughter. That must be the white, expensive bed sheets they got for her. 4000 thread counts. Hotaru dyed the sheet black and a simple collar was attached around her neck. A paper mask hid the girl's face, covered in gray and black.

"Um, honey...who are you suppose to be?" Haruka bent down and patted her on the head, all the while laughing nervously.

"I. Am. Death." The little soldier of silence dropped her voice to menacing.

"Honey...isn't that a bit morbid?" Haruka approached the sensitive topic. She glanced at Michiru, begging for back up.

Hotaru took off the mask and scowled at her parents. "Halloween is supposed to be scary, not sexy or handsome or beautiful. Your costumes are lame." She turned on her heels and stomped away.

Michiru couldn't help but laugh. She relented and chased after her daughter. "Okay, okay, we are sorry for judging. You did a great job at painting that mask, but you might want to add some shading to make it pop even more. Want me to help make you look even scarier?"

"No. My costume. My work." Hotaru crossed her arms. "Now, can we get going?"

"Aye aye, my little firefly." Haruka double checked her reflection one last time.

"Death."

"Okay, my little...Death..." Haruka said hesitantly. She grabbed her keys and smiled at her family. "Alright, let's get the party started."

* * *

The door opened and the trio was faced with a tiny zombie. Chibiusa was covered in a ridiculous amount of blood and her face was smudged with green and black shades. Michiru chuckled as death and zombie skipped away, hand in hand.

"Hi, you guys made it. So, you are a vampire and you are a witch." Mako, the gracious host, came out to greet them.

Haruka whipped up her cape and covered half her face. In a thick, fake accent, Haruka tried her best to impersonate Dracula. "I am Varuka and dis is my wife Witchiru. Beware! We are here to wreck havoc."

Mako laughed out loud and high fives the vampire. "Good name. Good name. I am still too busy in the kitchen. I will put on my costume later. Snacks are on that table over there. Help yourself."

A figure dressed in a fuzzy black costume was hunched over the snack table. Michiru nudged Haruka and pointed at the cat.

"Hey, little kitten. You grew up." Haruka went over and slapped her on the back, causing Usagi to cough and sputtered out whatever was in her mouth.

Usagi turned around and beamed. "I am not just any cat. Guess again. Wait, Mamo-chan, come here and stand beside me."

Mamoru, appeared in a white fuzzy cat costume, shrugged and stood next to Usagi.

Michiru glanced at the crescent moon that was added to the foreheads and she let out a roaring laugh.

"I still don't get it. You guys are...cat couple?" Haruka rubbed her chin. Never one to notice details, she clearly missed the memo.

"That's Luna and that's Artemis." Michiru kindly explained. "Good job, guys. Don't tell me you dressed up Luna and Artemis as you guys..."

Artemis leapt down from nowhere and landed on the table. He was adorned with a tiny tuxedo and a mask was taped to his face. "I am tuxedo mask. Luna, come out." He leaped down and searched for the other cat.

Begrudgingly, Luna stepped out, looking embarrassed. Usagi had taped two yellow yarn balls with some lose strings to Luna's ears and a paper tiara was taped to the forehead. "Hi, I am sailor moon. Love earth and everything...blah blah blah...now can I take it off?" Luna tried to paw at the tiara.

"No!" Usagi and Artemis said in unison. Mamoru looked like he was about to cry himself and he patted Luna on the head. "I sympathize. The things we do for love, huh?"

Usagi whined loudly and slapped Mamoru on the arm. "Don't make me claw you."

"I don't talk like that and I am not that mean." Luna complained.

"Yes you do. Oh, Artemis, only an idiot gets sick in the summer..." Usagi tried her best pretending to be Luna.

"Oh yeah? I am Usagi and I love to eat. Going to eat everything. Oh what's a clock? I am always late and I am clumsy and I am a cry baby. Wah wah wah..." Luna was not going to take this lying down.

Michiru chuckled as fumes came out of Usagi's head, followed by a pout and a long whining noise. As always, Luna didn't hold back.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong_. The doorbell started to ring like crazy and Mako rushed out of the kitchen. Haruka mouthed the word "Minako" and Michiru laughed. Of course it was that firecracker.

The moment Minako stepped into the room and unbuttoned her long fall jacket, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Michiru was glad the kids were playing in the other room.

"Helllllllllllooooooooooo! What am I? !" Minako struck a pose and winked.

Minako was wearing next to nothing...she had tons of pompon balls glued to her flashy pink bra and her short pencil skirt was the same matching colour. It was the slit in the middle of the skirt that made this costume inappropriate on so many levels...

Minako couldn't wait and blurted out the answer before anyone could venture a guess. "I am a gumball machine. Get it? You can put in your money through the slot and then I will give you some candy. Tadah..."

Haruka' face was rosy and she pretended to cough. "Minako, do you _have_ to put the slot there? Hotaru and Chibiusa are just in the other room..."

The gumball machine waved her hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. It's Halloween."

"Where is Rei?" Usagi asked while she continued to pile food onto her already mountain high plate.

"She said she was having some technical issues with her costume, so she told me to get here first." Minako draped her coat roughly over the sofa and sat down. "Looks like we are also missing Ami and Setsuna."

 _Ding._ Minako' cellphone pinged and she fished it out of her skirt. People looked away uncomfortably. "Need help. Wing stuck." Minako read aloud. "What the hell…." She scratched her head as she walked out of the apartment.

"Shit…." A loud curse word came from the hallway. Moments later, the door flew open and a figure with massive black wings appeared. One wing was damaged during that struggle, and the figure scowled.

"Are you an injured bird, Rei?" Usagi tilted her head and looked at her friend up and down.

"I am supposed to be a sexy raven…" Rei did a quick twirl, and one wing promptly knocked over a plastic cup that was on a nearby table. Rei sighed deeply and hung her head.

Michiru approached and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. "I love the corset and the feather collar you sew on the back. Here, why don't we just take off the wings before you poke this in someone's eye. You still look gorgeous without them…"

Meanwhile, Minako had been trying to stifle her laugh, until she couldn't breathe anymore. "Rei, are you angry?"

"Yeah, well, and annoyed. I should've gotten the smaller wings." Rei plopped down on the couch.

"Then, guess what you are now…"

Rei scowled at Minako. "What?" she said flatly.

"You are an angry bird." Minako doubled over in laughter and tears. "Get it?"

Rei rolled her eyes and stared back at Minako. "I think I win with my stylish dress." Suddenly, Rei frowned and she shushed everyone. "Did you guys hear that?"

The room hushed. "Yeah, what was that noise?" Haruka walked towards the door.

"Sounds like something is ticking…." Michiru closed her eyes. "Like a…"

"Oh my gosh, a bomb." Minako shrieked.

Michiru looked amused and turned the door handle. "Like a lot of alarm clocks. And my money is on….."

The door opened and Setsuna gasped in surprise. Her hand was raised in midair, as she was about to ring the doorbell. Setsuna smiled and waved her hand over her costume. The group collectively plucked their ears as Setsuna walked closer. She was wearing her white lab coat and she had taped about 30 different alarm clocks on herself. The constant ticking was quite loud…

Michiru put one hand to her chin and smiled. "Setsuna. I was right."

Chibiusa and Hotaru appeared in the living room, quickly running over to greet Setsuna. "Are you a ticking time bomb?"

"Bingo." Setsuna ruffled their hairs, and then fished out two bags of candies from her pockets. "And here are your prizes."

"Come, we are making something scary in Mako's craft room. Your costume counts as scary, so you can join us." Hotaru tugged on her hands.

"Yeah, and we can eat the candies together. If we eat them out here, Usagi will get to them." Chibiusa said and then stuck out her tongue at Usagi.

"Hey…." Usagi's complain fell on deaf ears as they retreated back to their "scary" room and the door was slammed shut. She smiled as she heard the girls giggling beyond the door. Usagi sat down and snuggled close to Mamoru. "Hey, Mamo-chan, how come you didn't get me candies?"

"Because…you are not a child?" Mamoru replied with his one eyebrow raised.

Luckily for Mamoru, Makoto appeared just in time to save him from someone's hangry wrath. "I made a lot of sweets and baked goods, Usagi. Pace yourself or you'll get sick like last time." She offered a plate of beautiful chocolate candies and cookies and Usagi happily accepted.

"Thank you, Mako. You are the best." Usagi jumped up and hugged her friend. "Hey, when is Ami coming back?"

"Speak of the devil…" Mako smiled when she heard the click of the front door unlocking. She rushed over and greeted her girlfriend at the door.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I am late." Ami bowed her head slightly, offering her apology. She smiled as Usagi approached her for a hug.

"Guys, dinner is almost ready. I am going to change into my costume, and then we will take a group picture and then eat." Mako beamed at her friends. She walked into her bedroom, followed by Ami.

"Ooooooo…..scandalicious." Minako sneered and nudged Michiru. The two chuckled.

For the next ten minutes, Minako, Rei and Usagi pressed their ears against the bedroom door. All they could here were some grunting noises, Ami swearing softly once….and then…silence…

 _Pop._ The door swung open and the eavesdropping group promptly fell into a heap. The girls looked up and smiled apologetically.

"What are you guys doing?" Ami maneuvered through the pile, trying not to step on anyone but also not to mess up her costume. Wearing a box as a shirt was not an easy task….

Luna jumped on the table and studied Ami's costume. Slowly, her face came to a realization and Luna pouted. "Et tu, Ami? Is this Stab-your-favorite-cat-in-the-back day?"

Ami smiled apologetically. "Sorry Luna." Ami spun around slowly to let everyone see her costume. It was a simple box that she cut holes into. In the front, Ami had sewn two stuffed cats to her shirt, one alive, one dead with Xs on their eyes…

"What are you?" Usagi walked around Ami in a circle, puzzled.

"Schrodinger's cat."

"Why couldn't they think of Schrodinger's dog?" Luna mumbled near Ami. Artemis leapt over and patted his paw on Luna's back.

"What?" The group looked more confused.

"Imagine I am a cat being stuck in a box and there is a radioactive source and a poison in the box as well. The source will unpredictably release radiation, and the cat may be both dead and alive….until the box is opened and the cat is observed." Ami tried her best to explain the theory but they looked just as lost, if not more…

"She tried to explain that to me last night. I didn't get it either." Mako appeared on the doorway and the room hushed. Certainly, Mako had picked this costume because it would put her talent center stage.

Mako cracks her golden lasso and then posed with her hands on her hip, her head held high. "I am wonder woman." Gone was her usual pony tail and Mako let her hair flown free. With her impressive size, Mako was positively intimidating.

Haruka appeared and whistled. "Do not compel me to tell you the truth."

"Oh, what do you think?" Mako asked, eager to hear what people think of her costume.

Once again, the blonde's eyes darted to Mako's talents and she quickly averted her gaze. "You look beautiful. Um…yeah…beautiful." She caught Michiru's gaze and she coughed.

Michiru smiled, sensing an opportunity to torture Haruka even more. "Honey, why don't we get a picture of wonder woman capturing a vampire? We all know how you like to be tied up…."

Haruka was in the middle of sipping her wine when she heard that. The wine flew out of her mouth and spilled onto the carpet.

"Oh no. You dirtied Wonder Woman's carpet. Should you be punished?" Michiru said as she trailed one finger slowly down Haruka's body.

Haruka put up her hands in surrender while the group burst out laughing. "Sorry, Mako. I will clean this up."

A soft voice piped up from behind. "I like the lasso." Everyone whipped their heads around and stared at Ami. She turned red, redder than the spilt wine on the white carpet. "I mean…it's so pretty and shiny…."

"Anyway, let's get this dinner started. I am starving…." Mako quickly came to Ami's rescue. She ushered Ami into the kitchen. "Come help me."

* * *

Chibiusa laid back on the mattress and giggled as she crunched the candy wrappers underneath her. The crinkling noise was amusing for her, in her state of heightened sugar high.

She glanced over and smiled. Hotaru and Setsuna were playing a fierce game of Old Maid. Chibiusa looked up at the ceiling and sighed contently.

Suddenly, a bright green light flashed from the outside.

"What was that?" Setsuna got up and walked to the window. Her eyes widen as the green light came flying in and smashed into one of Mako's plants on the window sill.

The plant twitched. Then it stopped and the light was gone.

At first, it was slow. One or two new leaves popped up on the plant. The branches grew just a few inches.

Setsuna turned to the girls. "Go tell the others. Get ready to…." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

The plant shot out a branch and wrapped it tightly around Setsuna's neck. It squeezed and sucked the energy out of Setsuna, as it continued to grow bigger and taller. The pot cracked as the plant's trunk expanded.

Hotaru and Chibiusa looked up in shock, at the six foot tall plant monster. They looked at each other and nodded. The branches shot out but they leapt out of the way. Midair, they transformed and spun into their fukus.

* * *

"What was that?" Michiru heard the commotion and ran towards the door. "Hotaru?" She froze in her steps as she took in the scene before her.

The two little girls were battling fiercely with what appeared to be a plant-monster. Before she could transform however, the plant knocked the pen out of Michiru's hand and a branch whipped her across the face.

Michiru flew backwards and slammed into Haruka, whom was just coming to help.

The plant came crashing out and roar.

"Can plants roar? What is that thing?" Minako asked as she transformed. Before she could send out an attack, Mako yelled at her to stop.

"We can't attack here. We might accidentally shoot too far and into my neighbors…" Sailor Jupiter helped Michiru and Haruka up to their feet.

"Mama? Mama…it's you."

The group stopped and stared. The hostile plant was docile now. It smiled and wiped a single tear from its green eyes. Then the plant ran full speed towards Jupiter and wrapped its branch around the stunned Mako.

"What?!" Jupiter looked up at the plant.

"Mama, it's me. Your favorite plant. You once said my shade of green is your favorite and an inspiration for your crafts. That was why you kept me close to your side, unlike these in the living room."

Jupiter jerked her head out as far as she could, but the plant still leaned forward and planted a scratchy kiss on her cheek. "Mama, I love that story you read me last night. Can you read it to me again tonight?"

"Does that mean we can't kill it now?" Mars asked awkwardly, her hands froze in her attack position. "Now that you are doing this mother daughter bonding thing…"

Jupiter looked over and silently pleaded with Mercury. As always, Mercury was already scanning the monster and formulating a plan….

"What's your name?" Sailor Mercury de-transformed and approached the plant.

"I…..I don't have a name. Mama never gave me one." The plant narrowed its eyes and looked at Jupiter. "Why?"

"I….I didn't know you would become….well… a six foot tall talking plant." Jupiter shrugged and tried to smile. She could feel the branches tightening. Did she anger the plant just now?

"Let your mama go. We can figure this out." Ami put a hand gently on one of the branches. "If you have memory, then you would remember me? The nice lady that fed you yummy plant nutrients…and I made sure you were taken care of when Mako was out of town?"

The plant tilted its "head" and stared down at the short girl. "I also remember you proposing to use me in one of your little light experiment. It was mama that saved me from your wretched hands…"

"Oh, oh, that wouldn't have hurt you. She just wanted all of you to grow bigger and stronger." Jupiter quickly explained, as she felt the hostility was shifting to the now unarmed Ami. Mako let out a nervous chuckle as the plant continued to look around the room, as its eyes get narrower and narrower.

"I sense that you guys are not friendly towards me." The plant said coldly as it sent out branches, lashing and whipping the rest of the scouts.

'Ami….." Mako yelled as she watched her girlfriend flew across the room and smashed her back into the wall. "Okay, that's it." Jupiter used all of her strengths against the branch, trying to break free.

"Mama…" The plant sounded hurt and betrayed. "You don't like me…" The branch released Mako and she fell to the ground. It retreated a few steps and bowed its head. "I …..am…not…loved."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Sailor Moon ran up to the plant and position herself between the plant and Jupiter. "Did you know you are the first plant I ever talk to? This is so cool. You know, if you don't have a name, you can name yourself. What would you like? Come here, sit down with me. Forget about fighting. I want to get to know you."

"Usako…" Tuxedo Mask tried to run to Usagi's side but was stopped by Ami.

"Don't. It's working." Ami put up her hands, telling everyone to stop. "Look…."

Incredibly, the plant took Usagi's hand and they both went over to the couch. Miraculously, the two were conversing like they were long lost friends…

"How did you know this would work?" Luna jumped up on Ami's shoulder.

"The energy inside of the plant, whatever it was, its power was to animate anything it touches. According to the computer, it wasn't inherently evil. It must have hit Mako's plant and made it grew."

"Yeah? Tell that to Setsuna-mama. She's lying on the floor unconscious, because that thing sucked the energy out of her." Sailor Saturn yelled. Sailor Chibi moon nodded and stared at the plant angrily.

Ami quickly followed the girls into the room to check on Setsuna. Meanwhile, the rest stood tensely in the living room, as Usagi and the plant continued to talk.

"Hahahaha….." Usagi's loud laughter filled the apartment, making the scene weirder and weirder. "Oh my gosh, Mako. Your plant has a sense of humour."

The plant looked down and seemed to be turning slightly red, as if blushing. "Stop it, Usagi."

Usagi sighed happily and linked her hand with one of the branches. "I think you should tell everyone what you want."

"But I don't want to leave mama….." The plant glanced at Mako quickly.

"Trust me. She will support you, as long as you promise not to hurt anymore humans. You'll have to apologize to Setsuna before you go." Usagi looked at the plant earnestly.

The plant stood up and took a deep breath. It shook its trunk and the leaves trembled. Then the plant looked straight into Mako's eyes. "Mama, I've never seen the forest. I have only heard it in the stories you told. I…I would like to go live in a forest. I think, that is where I belong."

"Um…" Mako was dumbfounded. She looked towards Ami and Ami gave her a brief nod. "I mean, if that's something you really want…"

"And I promise not to hurt anymore humans. It's just that Setsuna was the closest human at the time and I needed that one last bit of energy to grow into form. Now that I've grown, I only need the sun and water." The plant bowed apologetically at the group.

"So you are like a…vegetarian monster..?" Haruka frowned.

The plant nodded. "I must go now. Please tell the lady I hurt that I am sorry. Also, sorry to everyone I hurt just now." It wobbled over and gently pulled Mako into a hug. "I love you, mama. Sorry I scared you."

Usagi ran over and hugged its trunk. "Take care of the forest. Live happy and free."

The plant leaned down and returned the hug. "Thank you Usagi."

"Are we sure we can release that into the wild?" Minako leaned over and whispered to Ami. "It's still a monster."

Ami showed the mercury computer to Minako. "It was telling the truth. Its cells can still photosynthesize and it is still a plant. All it needs is the sun and water. However, just in case, we will keep an eye on it for a little while…"

The plant walked over to the front door and turned the handle. It waved once more and then walked towards the elevator. The group followed.

A pair of kids exited the elevator and looked up at the plant. Their faces light up and excitement shone. "Cool costume, dude. You are Groot."

The group relaxed when they realized this was probably the only night in the whole year that the plant could walk the streets.

 _Ding._ The elevator doors opened and the plant walked in.

"O…kay….Halloween night is officially weird now." Minako stared up at the ceiling, shaking her head. "Anyway, let me get out of this fuku. Way too much clothing…"

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Setsuna eventually woke up, thanks to senshi healing power. Finally, they sat down around the table as Mako brought out her delicious Halloween meal.

"Say, Mako, next year let's do the party at Rei's temple." Minako asked as she reached for another serving of eyeballs and guts (meatballs and spaghetti).

Mako shot an angry glance at the blonde. "Re's temple is full of spirits and ghosts. I imagined they would be extra active on Halloween night."

"How about my place?" Ami offered as she took a bite of the mummy bread stick.

"No thanks. I don't want to fight a textbook monster. I wouldn't know how to talk to it, or to convince it not to kill people." Usagi commented, which caused the group to laugh. "What?"

"Knowing Ami, it's probably going to be a romance novel monster." Rei nudged Ami and laughed.

Mako smiled warmly at her friends. She clinked on her martini glass. The eyeball swirled inside as she raised it. "I just want to say thanks to everyone for coming, and for dressing up. Usagi, you never cease to amaze me. You can make friends with just about anyone, or in this case, any plant… Also, I love you guys. Happy Halloween."

The rest raised their glasses as well. "Happy Halloween!"


	2. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 2-Thanksgiving Mayhem**

Mako opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up and stretched. Glancing over, she could see blue hair peeking out from under the cover and Ami was snoring lightly...

Mako leaned down and kissed her love one gently on the cheek. Ami stirred slightly but continued to slumber. Mako got out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom.

A note on the fridge caught her eyes. She walked over and peeled it off. "Haruka wants to talk to you. Give her a call when you wake up."

Puzzled, Mako picked up the phone and rang Haruka. "Hey, morning. Yes, I got the note from Ami. What was this about? You know today is a Thanksgiving and I have a big day of cooking today...mhm...mhm...fine, I will go for just a bit. I have to be back before three pm though...okay...see you soon."

Ami flung open the cover as soon as she heard Mako left the bedroom. Pressing her ear against the door, she eavesdropped on Mako's phone conversation.

Ami nodded and smiled when she heard Mako caved. Haruka had proven to be an asset in this operation after all. God knows how hard it was to pry Mako away from the kitchen, especially during her new favourite holiday...

Oh. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, Ami jumped back into bed and hid under the cover. She resumed her snoring when Mako opened the door.

"Ami? Ami..are you awake?" Mako gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmmmm...what?" Ami muttered and rubbed her eyes. "You are up early..."

"Haruka needs my help with something. I am just gonna go over to her house, but I will be back in the afternoon." Mako said as she rummaged through her closet. "Do not touch the turkey in the sink. It's still thawing..."

"I wouldn't know what to do with it anyways." Ami laid back down, feigning sleepiness again...

Mako chuckled. "Remember last year? You practiced your stitching on the turkey? I am forbidding you from touching the food ever again..."

"Right, right. Don't worry, I am just going to be staying here and working on my novel." Ami smiled sweetly.

Mako came over to give her a quick kiss and then she was out the door. Once again, Ami waved innocently at her girlfriend as she pulled the front door close.

She counted to twenty before making her move. She pulled out her cell phone and called Rei. "Mako is out. We are good to go..."

* * *

 _Three days prior_

Usagi sprawled on Rei's floor and flipped through her new manga. Ami was helping Minako with her homework, all the while shooting disapproving looks at the slacking Usagi.

"Usagi, are you done all your readings?" Ami asked, using her stern voice.

"Where is Mako? I miss her. She would enjoy this manga too..." Usagi pouted and sat back up. She shuffled over to the table and placed her chin on it.

"Mako is at the gym. She has a competition coming up, so she's been practicing a lot more lately..."

"Hmm...do you know if Mako is cooking for Thanksgiving this year?" Usagi asked as her stomach growled.

"Is food all you can think about?" Rei came back with a tray of tea and snacks. "You literally just had your sandwich ten minutes ago."

Usagi crossed her arms and pouted. "You are so mean. I won't include you in our plans then..."

"What plan?" The other three asked in unison...

"I already talked to Michiru and Haruka about it and they are on board. See, every year Mako cooks for us and cleans afterwards. I think, maybe for this year, we can cook thanksgiving dinner for Mako instead...Michiru and Haruka will kidnap her that day...and..." Usagi stopped abruptly when Rei burst out laughing...

"Good luck getting her out of the house then...this would never work..." Rei bursted Usagi's dream bubble.

"Actually, Mako has been looking for a sparring partner...and she was anxious to get more practice before the competition." Ami said seriously. "I think this might work after all..."

* * *

 _Two days prior_

Thud. A tall stack of recipe books were placed on the table.

"Ami, these look hard..." Usagi scratched her head as she flipped through the first book. "These look like Mako's level..."

Rei, who microwaved all her meals, also frowned as she thumbed through another. "I am seriously doubting us pulling this off. Chances are, we are going to end up with Thanksgiving pizza."

"Oh common, it's not that bad. I am sure we can do it." Minako smiled and patted Ami on the back. "Ami, so, our beloved strategist, how are we going to do this?"

Ami clicked her pen and pulled out her notebook. "I have some ideas in which recipe we could try...if we make use of all our strengths, I am sure we can give Mako a dinner she would never forget..."

* * *

Ami opened the door before Minako broke the doorbell. Rei followed, holding two big bags of groceries. Usagi wandered in with two more bags...

"Okay, let's set up here." Ami rolled up her sleeves and set to help unload the groceries.

"I guess Mako fell for the trap?" Rei set down the heavy bags and stretched her arms to out.

"Yup. She has noooo idea." Ami chuckled, "who knew it would be this easy..."

Usagi wrapped one arm around Ami. "You are an amazing girlfriend." Ami blushed and looked down.

Minako came out from the kitchen and handed aprons to everyone. "Soooooooo, where should we start? I see the turkey in the sink, should we start with that?"

Ami pulled out a long list and started to delegate the tasks. "Minako and Usagi, please start with the vegetables. Wash them, peel them and then cut them. Try to cut them evenly, okay? Rei, you are starting the stew. I will cook the rice and get the sushi kit ready..."

"Aye, aye." Minako did a silly salut and chuckled. She then heaved the grocery bag up, which promptly ripped and the potatoes rolled everywhere. "Oops..."

Rei slapped her own forehead and sighed. "This is going to be a long long day..."

* * *

Mako wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a giant sip from her water bottle. Haruka said she needed her help, but Mako appreciate the chance to practice her fighting skills too. The competition is coming up, and frankly, she was feeling nervous.

"Okay, let's head back. I need to put the turkey in the oven. You guys coming over around five?" Mako got into Haruka's car.

"Yeah. Oh, you don't have to make dessert. Michiru, Setsuna, Chibiusa and Hotaru wanted to bake cookies and cupcakes for the party tonight." Haruka winked and turned on the ignition.

The car sputtered and then died. Haruka frowned and tried again. The car protested and then died again. "Shit."

Haruka got out of the car and opened the hood. Smoke came out, engulfing Haruka's pretty face. Mako got out of the car to see if she could help.

"Shit, sorry, Mako. Looks like we are stuck. I need to call someone to tow this..." Haruka fished out her phone and walked off to the side.

Mako glanced at her watch again. Time was starting to become an issue. What kind of thanksgiving dinner would it be without the turkey? Mako started to pace nervously...

Haruka hung up the phone and walked over. "Let's get comfortable. It might take them a while. Do you want to practice some more? Since we have nothing else to do..."

Mako looked down the long windy mountain road and thought about her options. She could run all the way down and then catch the bus? Or she could call Ami and get her to put the turkey in the oven? No, she shook her head at the second option. Ami must be sleeping still...

"How many miles was that? Coming up? I could just run down..." Mako started to stretch her legs...

"Hey, it's a long way down. Just wait here." Haruka quickly put up her hands to stop Mako.

"Ah..." Mako's light bulb went off. "Michiru is at home right? Maybe she could fly over and then fly us home?"

Haruka rubbed her chin and thought for a minute. Finally, she nodded. "Let me call her and see if she's awake..."

* * *

Ten minutes in and the kitchen was already in disarray. Usagi wasn't exactly the neatest person when it came to cooking, doubled that with Minako's effort, Ami shuddered at the thought of Mako walking in on this scene...

Minako and Usagi decided to have a peeling war, to see who could peel the most carrots and potatoes in five minutes. The flayed skins flew and landed everywhere, only a fraction actually landed in the compost bin.

Rei looked like her eyes might be permanently stuck to the ceiling if she continued to roll her eyes like that. Meticulously, she had already measured all the required ingredients and threw them into the stew. While waiting for the soup to boil, she couldn't help but whispered to Ami. "Are you sure we need them? Let's just kick them out and the two of us can cook in peace. We can save a lot of efforts cleaning up too..."

"I have super hearing you know." Minako piped up behind Rei. "Plus, this was Usagi's idea. You can't kick her out."

Usagi turned around, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah...don't kick us out. I will try to be neater.."

"Oh, Usagi. There is no need to cry." Ami was shocked to see such waterworks.

"Huh? Oh, I am not crying." Usagi pointed to her mountain of roughly chopped onions. Some pieces were barely chopp ed while some were minced finely. Usagi returned to her task, bringing her knife down randomly...

"Darn, we should've do this at my temple." Rei fished out the yams from the bag. "I could've start a nice fire and just roast them. So Ami, what do you want to do with them?"

"I am doing a double baked sweet potato. Someone preheat the oven to 350F temperature." Ami glanced over at her notes.

"On it." Minako raised her hand. She shoved Rei out of the way and then set the dial. "Done. What's next?"

Ami handed two long cucumbers to Minako. "Wash these and then cut them into stripes."

Minako smiled mischievously as she grabbed them. She started to run her hands along the long shaft...

"Aino Minako. Stop assaulting the food." Rei yelled and yanked the vegetable out of Minako's hands.

Ami blushed and cleared her throat. Of course Minako would make everyone uncomfortable.

Usagi sniffles and then handed the plate of chopped onion to Ami. She wiped away her tears and snot on the apron and then smiled at everyone.

"Eww." Rei took the onion and inspected it for any fallen snot.

Usagi clapped her hands together excitedly and leaned against the counter. "I wonder what Mako is doing now...oh I just can't wait to see her face when she realizes..."

* * *

 _Flop flop flop_. Mako shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the approaching helicopter. Michiru landed the machine and then stepped out gracefully. With her, she carried a large picnic blanket and a picnic basket.

"Hey, Mako. Let's sit down and eat." Michiru spread the blanket and then gently suggested to Mako to sit down.

"Oh! What did Haruka say to you? I think there is a misunderstanding. I need to get home to get ready for tonight's dinner. I don't have time for a picnic now..." Mako blushed and stood uncomfortably.

Michiru looked at her watch and then smiled. "Plenty of time. Come, sit. I insist."

Mako sat, reluctantly. Something didn't seem right but Mako couldn't put her finger on it.

Michiru handed her a giant sandwich and smiled widely. Out of politeness, Mako accepted it...

* * *

Ami looked at the list as she rolled up her sleeves. The next big item on it was the main star of tonight's dinner. Time to stuff the turkey and get that bird ready...

"Hey, what's that?" Usagi pointed out the window. A shimmering light was seen in the horizon.

Rei squinted her eyes and looked towards where she was pointing. Then her eyes widened. "It's approaching..."

"What the..." Before Minako could finish her sentence, the light came crashing through the kitchen window and hit Minako in the chest. The light shimmered a bit and then passed through...

Ami's eyes were the size of saucers as she watched the light settled into the turkey right in front of her. Minako and the others gathered around...

"Um, deja vu. This is eerily like that Halloween night..." Minako tentatively poked at the turkey.

Everyone yelped when the turkey wings twitched. Then, the featherless wings started to flap energetically...

Before anyone could react, the turkey stood up and lept off the counter. It started to grow...

"Time to transform." Minako commanded.

"I can't believe this is happening again..."" Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. "What is going on? Is the turkey going to start calling you mama, Ami?"

The slightly larger turkey started to dash out of the kitchen. Without a head, it ran blindly around.

Minako pulled out two big pots and handed one to Ami. "Gotta catch that thing..."

For the next five minutes, four senshis ran around the room, chasing a headless turkey dashing about...

"Should we kill it?" Venus leapt at the turkey but it ran out of her reach at the last second. It flapped its wings and jumped, landing squarely on Sailor Moon's head.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Nobody had the time to answer so the answering machine picked up. Mako's voice boomed over the speaker. "Hey, Ami, just want to let you know I am stranded on the mountain. I will be back slightly later. How's the turkey? Anyway, call me."

Mercury shook her head and couldn't believe how ridiculous they looked right now. Mars and Venus were trying to pull the turkey off of Usagi's head. She was wailing inside, her sonic screams muffled...

Oomph. The turkey popped out and Usagi took a giant breath.

"Mercury, what the hell is that thing?" Mars yelled as she continued to chase after the bird.

"Same energy signature as the one that hit Mako's plant. That's all. I don't think it has any powers, minus the ability to suffocate you if it lands on your head..." Mercury pressed the button and the visor went back up. She sent out a stream of water and knocked the turkey down.

"That's it. That's enough..." Mars yelled out her attack. "Fire soul..."

The turkey couldn't stand a chance against the fire. It burnt as the senshi watched.

"I think we are over cooking it..." Venus whispered.

They waited as the turkey kept running. Finally, it stopped and toppled over. The fire burned out, leaving a perfectly roasted turkey in the middle of Mako's living room.

Ami de-transformed and walked over to her list. She hesitated slightly and then sighed. Ami uncapped her pen and put a big check mark next to the last item: roast turkey.

* * *

Mako glanced at her watch and cursed silently. It was already two in the afternoon. At this point, short of asking Pluto to stop time, there was no way she could serve it for dinner tonight.

After the picnic, Michiru was ready to fly them home when the helicopter ran out of fuel. One set back after another, before she knew it, the day was almost gone.

Finally the tow truck appeared and Mako breathed a sigh of relief. At least, she could go home and cook...another half hour as Mako waited for the tow truck to fix the car. Finally, she saw hope when Haruka handed the money to the truck guy and waved goodbye.

Mako eagerly got into the car and wrung her hands together nervously. She dialed Ami again. Maybe she could get Ami to start helping with prepping the vegetables...and it went unanswered again...

"Hey, Ami. Just want to let you know I will be home soon. Call me when you get a chance." Mako left another message. It was unlike Ami to not return her calls...Mako wondered if Ami was alright.

Haruka got behind the wheel and smiled at Mako. "Sorry about today. Didn't think it would take this long."

Mako forced a weak smile and shook her head. Truth be told, she was getting slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry about dinner." Michiru smiled from the passenger seat. "I am sure we can just order pizza or something..."

Mako nodded and then looked out the window. It was then she noticed that the road looked unfamiliar...

"Shit. Haruka, you are going the wrong way." Mako tapped on Haruka's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Ah, I can't u-turn here. The road is too narrow. Let's just follow this road to the end and then figure it out from there..."

Mako sank into her seat and put her face in her hands. This had got to be the worst day ever...

* * *

Ami surveyed everyone's progress and nodded in approval. Rei's stew was coming nicely, Usagi's curry rice was almost ready...and Minako's lemonade was finally not lethally sour...Ami's sushi was rolled and the potatoes were baking...

Perhaps it was time to start cleaning up the house a bit. The unfortunate turkey incident had also left a charred mark on Mako's floor. Ami bent down to look at the damage.

"Okay, are we seriously serving the evil turkey still?" Minako peeked into the oven, where the turkey was being warmed.

"It's not evil, just animated." Ami muttered as she looked through the cabinet under the sink. Mako's array of cleaning supplies, and not one that could erase the charred mark...Ami sighed and gave up.

 _Ding dong_. The doorbell chimed. Rei looked up in panic. "It's too early."

Ami walked over to the door and smiled when she looked through the peek hole. "Dessert is here."

Hotaru and Chibiusa presented the two giant boxes of baked goods and they beamed proudly. Setsuna stood behind them, holding a bag of wine and sake.

Ami thanked them and invited them in, everything was set...now all they had to do was wait for the kidnappers to bring Mako back...

* * *

When the car finally pulled up at her apartment, Mako glanced at her watch and let out an uncontrollable groan. Six. She couldn't believe the entire day was gone...now what was she going to do about dinner?

Michiru smiled widely and pulled out her cellphone. "Mako, we screwed up today. So, let me order some take out and we will still have a good dinner, okay?"

Mako nodded reluctantly. She wondered if she might still have time to cook the turkey...if she could maybe cut the whole bird down to smaller chunks...

"Hey..don't worry about it." Haruka put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Mako walked slowly towards the elevator. She shook her head, angry at herself for making the wrong decision this morning.

Once in the elevator, Mako leaned against the wall. The practice this morning was vigorous and now, her muscles started to complain...

"We are here." Haruka announced happily when the elevator doors opened. She seemed excited, giddy almost...,Michiru was poised as always but even she had a hint of smile on her lips...

Mako tilted her head in confusion. She followed the other two out and down the long hallway to her own apartment.

Before she could insert the keys, the door swung open and she was greeted with everyone. Ami, Usagi, Mina, Rei, Setsuna, Chibiusa and Hotaru smiled...

"Surprise!" They yelled as they parted in the middle, giving Mako the full view of the dining table piled with food.

Mako clasped her hand over her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"What? You guys cook all this? And you, Haruka, did the car really break down?" Mako whirled her head from side to side, staring at her friends with disbelief. When was the last time someone cooked a full meal for her?

Mako walked over to the table and admired the food. The roasted turkey sat in the centre of the table, surrounded by other dishes. Baked sweet potato, radish stew, curry rice, sushi, cookies, cupcakes...

"Happy thanksgiving, my love." Ami came up and gave her a kiss.

"I had...no...idea..." Still dumbfounded, Mako found it hard to express herself. If gratitude could be measured, it might be the size of Jupiter at this point...

"Come, let's eat." Ami linked her hand around Mako's arm and gave her a gentle tug.

* * *

Mako leaned back on her chair and sighed happily. She was on her second helping of the turkey and she absolutely couldn't have done this better.

"Who did the turkey? It was amazing." Mako asked as she shoved another piece into her mouth. She was full five minutes ago but she didn't want to stop. Food prepared by other people, prepared out of love, just tasted so much better.

Ami, Mina, Usagi looked at each other weirdly. Rei hesitated momentarily and then raised her hand.

"The skin is so crispy and the inside is so juicy. How did you guys do this? I gotta get the technique from you." Mako's high compliments caused the four girls to blushed.

"Well, Ami doused it with water before it was...um..roasted." Rei remarked. "Maybe the water was a good idea...hmm..."

Ami blushed and nodded, all the while looking at her hands.

It was then Mako noticed that the four main chefs didn't even touch the turkey. In fact, it was so unlike Usagi to refuse Mako serving her earlier...

Mako tilted her head. She looked around and the only other people eating it were Chibiusa and Hotaru.

"Um...guys..." Mako swallowed the last bite and wiped her mouth. "Why are you guys not eating the turkey?"


	3. Christmas

_**A.N. The Japanese word for hippo is Kaba...**_

* * *

 **Christmas Mayhem**

Rei hummed softly to herself as she put finishing touches on her Christmas tree. The girls should be arriving soon. She glanced down at her watch and noticed that she only had five minutes left...

The room was meticulously cleaned and garlands were hung around the perimeter. Paper misotles adorned the doorway and the table was piled high with drinks and dessert. Rei took a final look around the room, finally satisfied on how everything looked.

"Rei-Chan..." Usagi's cheerful voice rang from the yard. Rei stick out her head to see Usagi loaded with bags.

"What's all this?" Rei went over to help.

"Christmas sale." Usagi beamed. She fished out a buck tooth hippo and shoved it near Rei's face. "I mean, look at this, I have to bring him home."

Rei rolled her eyes. "It is a miracle that you made it on time. No one's here yet."

"That's okay. I get first dips on your food. Haha..." Usagi flashed a victory sign and went straight towards the cookie platter. Just before her hand could grab one, it was swatted away by Rei.

"Wait for everyone." Rei poured some tea into a cup and gave it to Usagi. "Where is Mamoru?"

"Well..." Usagi pushed her two index fingers together and looked down sheepishly. "Remember how he missed our last gathering and we forgot to include his name in our secret santa draw...I think he's hanging out with his friends from University..."

Rei chuckled and sat down next to Usagi. Certainly not complaining about this rare alone time with the bunny. She leaned over and pretended to peak into the gift bag next to Usa. "So, who did you get? What's in there?"

"HEY!" Usagi quickly pulled the bag into her embrace. "I am not telling. Who did you get?"

Rei slowly grinned and then flipped her hair. "Not telling."

"Rei-Chan..." the group yelled, announcing their arrival. Minako strut in, wearing a sexy Mrs. Santa Clause costume. Ami, Mako, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru followed.

"Hey, I thought Chibiusa would be here by now..." Hotaru pouted and slumped her shoulders. "Setsuna-mama, you promised..."

Before Setsuna could reply, a column of light shone down from the sky. "Speak of the devil..." Setsuna smiled and pointed upwards.

The two girls ran towards each other and held onto each other for a long hug. Chibiusa handed a gift to Hotaru. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, I have something for you to. Come..." Hotaru grabbed Chibiusa hands and dragged her to the temple...

The rest of the group sat around the table and chatted away. Life had kept them busy, and with little to no Youma activities, it had been a while since they saw each other.

Haruka patted Usagi's odangos and smiled. "What's with that big bag beside you?"

"Heehee...secret. All will be revealed after the gift exchange." Usagi grinned and bounced on her seat.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." Minako stood up and straighten her very very short skirt. She went over to the gifts pile and started to call out names.

"Ami, this one is yours." She handed a thin envelope to her.

"That is definitely not a book." Rei joked.

"Maybe a subscription for ebooks?" Ami ripped the back flap and peeked inside. A gift card fell out and it was a day pass at several different arcades. A note was attached. "No more book gifts for you. Let me take you out on a fun date, and we can hang like the good old days.."

Ami looked up and stared at Mako. "You?" Mako shook her head.

"Okay, who is taking MY girlfriend on a date? Huh?" Mako rolled up her sleeves and looked around the room.

Usagi had her hand over her mouth and was giggling. "It's me. Ami, I saw how busy you had been with your thesis, so I just want to take you out for a relaxing day. Mako, I am gonna borrow your girlfriend, okay?"

"Thank you, Usagi. That's very sweet." Ami was blushing and grinning widely.

"Next, Michiru." Minako handed a giant box to her. "From the meticulous wrapping, I am gonna put my money on Mako."

Michiru carefully slid her fingers on the side, careful not to rip the beautiful paper. Inside, she found a cookie box and a hand knit scarf. "Awww...thank you Mako."

Haruka leaned in to look at the cookies and Michiru quickly pushed her away. "These are mine, you are not getting them."

The group laughed as Haruka pouted.

"And then, we have this...heehee..." Minako handed an old box to Rei.

The box was unwrapped and Rei carefully lift the lid. She gasped and tears brimmed her eyes. "How?" She pulled out an old doll, "I lost this when I was four." She cradled the doll in her chest and gave it a quick sniff. "It still smells like mom's perfume..."

Rei whirled her head around and stared at Setsuna. "You!"

"Shhhhhh" Setsuna winked and smiled. "I know this doll is important to you. I guess the person you should really thank is New Queen Serenity, because I have to get her approval."

Rei looked at Usagi and smiled. "Usagi, you better remember this and give Setsuna permission in the future..."

"Aye, aye...anything to make Rei Chan happy, right?" Usagi came over and hugged Rei.

"Okay, glad I am not the next person. No way I can top that." Minako picked another box from the pile. "This one is for Usagi."

"Yay yay yay." Usagi jumped up from her seat and accepted the gift. She ripped the paper apart in a flash and wrangled an wrapped object from the box. "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" she squealed as she examined the object. It was a bunny alarm clock with wheels at the bottom.

"There was suppose to be a note...Usagi, you ripped it away..." Rei did an exasperated sigh and took the wrapping paper. The note was stuck underneath.

"Well, I guess you are my secret santa." Usagi took the note and started to read out loud. "Dear Usagi, now that you have an alarm clock that can run away from your constant snoozing, you will never be late for class again...or for any meetings..."

"Yeah, although you will probably still sleep through the alarms." Rei remarked and chuckled. "Better adjust the volume to loud..."

"HEY" Usagi protested and pretended to pout. "Now Rei is mean again." She stuck out her tongue.

Minako went through the piles and fished out a box with her name on it. "Okay, enough you guys...this one is for moi."

It was a peculiar box with no apparent openings. Minako spun it around, examining it. She looked up and saw Haruka pointing at one of the corners. Curious, Minako pushed down on the barely visible button.

"Gah..." Minako yelped and jumped back as tons of rubber snakes shot through the lid. Haruka was laughing and rolling on the floor. "No fair, that's not a gift."

"Look inside, but you'll have to get all the snakes out." Haruka flipped her hair and winked.

"Ew, ew, ew...awwwwwwww" Minako' mood did a 180 flip as she held up two rare back stage passes to the newest boy band. "Omg, Haruka, you are full of surprises. I could almost kiss you now...sorry Michiru."

"Pleeease, do what you have to do. I might get out my camera.." Michiru said nonchalantly.

Minako got up and gave Haruka a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the passes." Then she ruffled Haruka's hair until it was messy, which she knew would annoy the boi endlessly. "And this, is for scaring me."

"Okay, okay, is it my turn yet?" Haruka quickly nudged Michiru to borrow her mirror. She quickly raked her hand through her hair...

"Nope. As punishment, yours will be last." Minako took out a giant wrapped present and handed it to Setsuna. "Wow, I think you hit the jackpot."

Setsuna carefully took off the wrapping, revealing a beautiful painting underneath. All eyes went to Michiru.

"Not me. Wow, this is really really well done." Michiru took over the painting. "Damn, I think I am more beautiful in this painting than in real life..."

"I love this. Who drew this?" Setsuna stared at the family portrait of her, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru. The family she had always wanted.

The room went silent. It was then Mako noticed Ami's face was the reddest she's ever seen. She nudged Ami. "You did this?"

Ami hid her face in her hands. "Secret santa. I thought it was suppose to be anonymous."

"No need to be embarrassed. This is wonderfully touching and beautiful. Thank you, Ami." Setsuna beamed and hugged the painting.

"And this is for Mako." Minako handed over a bag.

Mako took over and fished out the items inside. It consisted of four delicate boxes. Each with a flag on top. France, Germany, England and Italy. Underneath the flags were labels of dessert shop from each of the country. Mako gasped as she realized what it was inside. Cookies from around the world, from pastry chefs she had looked up to.

"Michiru?" Mako took a guess.

Michiru smiled and nodded. "You mentioned that you've always wanted to try their cookies, but you said you don't like traveling. So I thought, why not bring the cookies to you."

Mako walked over and pulled Michiru into a giant bear hug. "This is really amazing. Thank you."

Mako started to open the boxes and prepared to share the cookies. Michiru placed her hand over Mako's. "These are yours only." She fished out another box from her bag. "These are for sharing..."

Mako blushed and smiled sheepishly. She placed the lids back and pulled the boxes closer to her.

"Okay, so now it's my turn." Haruka took over the last box. "Should I be scared? It's from you, isn't it..."

Minako took out her camera and smiled. "Now open it."

Haruka took off the wrapping paper and then peaked into the box. Her face turned a few shades redder. The usually composed Haruka was flustered..."you want me to show this?"

"Yes." Minako hoisted her camera up. "Don't be shy..we are all adults here. Chibi and Hotaru are still in the other room so do it quick before they come back."

Haruka took out the two mysterious items. The room fell silent.

It was a giant purple dildo and a pair of edible panties. "I am not wearing these panties."

"They are for Michiru." Minako explained, and winked. "You are welcome..."

Michiru took over the panties. "Hmm...strawberry flavor. Ruka, your fav..."

Haruka turned redder and quickly shoved the items back into the box. She whispered, "later..."

The door swung open and Chibiusa and Hotaru filed into the room, each hugging a giant pile of presents. Haruka quickly shoved the box under the table.

"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama, look!" Hotaru placed her boxes on the ground and waved her hands, showing off her mountain high presents.

"Yeah, thank you everyone. I love all the presents." Chibiusa beamed.

Usagi cleared her throat and took out her secret bag from behind her. "Well, be prepared to get more presents. Hehe..."

The girls gathered around quickly and waited excitedly.

Usagi fished out nine stuffed animals and handed each to everyone in the room. It was a buck-tooth hippo, each wrapped in a pretty bow, corresponding to each senshi's color.

As she handed out each, Usagi started to sing a happy child's tune.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do...No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses I only like hippopotamuses And hippopotamuses like me too..."

"Um... thanks Odango." Haruka studied the hippo. It was cute alright, but why was it buck toothed?

"See, aren't they the cutest thing?" Usagi took out her own, also wrapped in a festive bow.

Everyone muttered their thanks, not sure what to do with the present in their hands.

Suddenly, Rei frowned. She looked out the window, worried. Michiru sensed it too and stood up tensely.

"Oh, no. Not again..." Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing. That same damn green energy ball, flying straight towards them.

"Everyone, transform." Mina dropped the hippo and grabbed her pen.

The room glowed in different colors as all ten senshi transformed, preparing for the worst...

The ball danced around near the ceiling, as if it was watching the soldiers. Then it started to vibrate and shimmer...and it broke up into ten little energy balls...

"That's different." Mercury dropped her visor, trying to scan each energy bundle. It was difficult though, as they continued to float around randomly.

Suddenly, each energy bundle dropped like a brick, aiming for each senshi. Sailor Moon was hit first, followed by Chibi moon.

"Silence wall!" Saturn tried to shield the room. Much to everyone's amazement, the ball penetrated the shield like it was made of mist. The rest were hit in a flash.

"I feel...sleepy..." Sailor Moon dropped to her knees...

Then, just as suddenly, each ball left their senshi host and entered into the stuffed hippos. The bows started to unravel and wrapped each hippo into a cocoon of bright colors...

The group watched, mesmerized.

Each hippo started to levitate from the table and then spun out of the ribbons...

"Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The hippo, wearing a sailor fuku, complete with yellow ribbons as the signature odango hairstyle, yelled and posed.

"Sailor Mercury." The blue hippo posed and then dropped her tiny visor. She started to waddle around the table and scanning the surrounding.

"Sailor Mars." The red hippo stared up at the giant enemies. "Who are you guys?"

"Sailor Venus." The orange hippo whipped out her chain and posed in her attack stance. "Guys, be careful. Our enemies are bigger than what we normally encounter."

"Ah, leave it to me." The green hippo called forth the power of thunder, as a tiny rod appeared on top of her tiny tiara. A small spark of electricity started to gather...

"Awwww...you are so adorable." Uranus leaned forward and poked at the tiny sailor Jupiter. "Ow...ow...oww..." She withdrew her finger quickly as tiny shocks were delivered by the tiny soldier.

Mercury leaned down and studied her miniature counterpart. Kaba Mercury stared up, with the same intensity and curiosity. Even the head tilt was similar...

"Pink sugar heart attack..." Kaba Chibimoon yelled out her attack, as tiny flashing hearts came pouring out of her wand. They sizzled out momentarily, leaving tiny burnt marks on the table.

"Be careful!" Kaba Saturn quickly stood in front, her glave pointed at the giants.

Saturn's face paled. What would happen if the hippo swung the glave? "Guys, get the glave, get the glave. It's the center of my power..."

Uranus reached over and was simultaneously attacked with icicles, electric shocks, tiny arrow with flames and then whipped by a chain and a ball of sunlight.

In the moment of Uranus's daze, Kaba Neptune stood in front of Kaba Saturn. "Deep Submerge"...

A small ball of water came hurling forward, and smashed into Uranus's eyes. "Guys...their powers are tiny but they still hurt. However, I think it's safe to say that tiny glave won't end this world..."

Neptune put a hand on Uranus's head and gave it a gentle pat. She wagged her finger at tiny Neptune.

"Huh...this is interesting..." Venus picked up Kaba Venus and studied her. She easily stopped the tiny chain from whipping out. "Hello. Kon'nichiwa."

"Put me down. I am warning you." Kaba Venus said in a high pitched, but stern voice.

"Fireeeeee Sooooooul..." A flame shoot out from Kaba Mars and it hit Venus.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Venus patted out the fire on her face. The room fell into a tense silence as they stared. "What? What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Venus fished out her compact mirror and flipped it open.

"Oh. My. Gosh. My eyebrows. You burnt my eyebrows...seriously Mars?"

Kaba Mars crossed her arms and stared up defiantly. "Don't mess with my girlfriend."

Sailor Mars had been keeping a somewhat serious face since the beginning, but she could no longer hold it in. She let out a bubbling laugh as she continued to look at Venus's face. Disbelief written all over, Venus kept rubbing her eyes.

Kaba Venus walked towards Kaba Moon and used her body to shield the princess. "Everyone. Let's attack simultaneously. Surly, our combined powers would be enough to defeat them..."

The Kaba team assembled and encircled Kaba Moon and Kaba Chibimoon.

"Everyone! Stop!" Sailor Moon and hippo Moon yelled simultaneously. "Stop fighting!"

All 18 soldiers stopped and looked towards their own princess.

Sailor Moon bent down and extended her hand. "Hi, I am Sailor Moon."

The hippo shook Sailor Moon's hand. "I am Sailor Moon too." The hippo frowned and looked toward Kaba Mercury. "Mercury, what's going on?"

Kaba Mercury sighed and closed her visor. "I think I will let big Mercury explain this. I am afraid we are not real..."

Mercury pushed the button and her visor went up too. She sat down so that she's face to face with the tiny hippos. "Before you guys showed up, we were attacked by these green ball energies. They went through each of us and drained some power from us...then they went inside you guys..."

"What do you mean we are not real?" Kaba Uranus clenched her stuffed hands. "We were tasked with the mission to protect the princess and Earth. We are sailor senshis. We are real, dammit."

"Uranus...I am afraid they are telling the truth." Kaba Neptune fished out her all-seeing mirror. She used the mirror and shone it on each tiny soldier. Staring back into the mirror was the reflection of ten stuffed animals.

"Kawaiiiii..." Kaba Moon exclaimed.

"Focus." Kaba Mars yelled and rolled her beady eyes.

Kaba Venus took over the mirror. Incredulous, she looked towards Kaba Pluto. "Pluto, our missons..."

Kaba Pluto looked down and shook her head sadly. "This is something I didn't foresee.." She looked up towards Sailor Pluto. "Where do we go from here? We hold your power, and we inherited your missions..."

"I am not sure..." Sailor Pluto replied.

"It's okay, everyone." Kaba Moon spoke up. "Even if we weren't alive till a moment ago, the important thing is, we are now. We have each other to look after...We have powers to protect each other and protect others...Perhaps..." She turned towards Sailor Moon. "Perhaps, we could be of help in future fights..."

"Mmm..." Sailor Moon nodded emphatically. "I am sure." She smiled warmly at all the Kaba soldiers. "Because, we are all Sailor Senshis."

"So...does that mean we have to keep them?" Uranus eyed Kaba Uranus suspiciously. She did notice Kaba Uranus checking out her Michiru. Her human Michiru.

"I think...we have our missions to fulfil." Kaba Venus bowed to Sailor Moon. "Princess, thank you for bestowing your power into us. Everyone, we are leaving."

The Kabas waved goodbye to their counterparts and then linked their hands together. They closed their eyes and each started to glow. Then...they start to slowly levitate...

"Sailor Teleport." The Kabas shouted. In a flash, they were gone. The only sign that it really happened was a huge crater on the table, caused by the teleportation.

Mars slapped her hand against her forehead. "My table..."

Sailor Moon de-transformed and settled back into her civilian clothes. "That, was the best Christmas miracle ever..." She leaned back and closed her eyes, all the while sighing happily.

Usagi looked up and imagined seeing the Kaba Senshis fighting against youmas and protecting innocent citizens...A warm smile appeared on her face. "Merry Christmas, everyone..."

* * *

 ** _A.N._**

 ** _Merry Christmas everyone..._**

 ** _So there really is a Christmas song about a child wanting a Hippopotamus Hero._**

 ** _Song: I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_**


	4. New Year's Eve

**Mayhem On New Year's Eve**

The club was already packed by the time Usagi arrived with Mamoru. Music blared from speakers from all around, people danced around in frenzied ecstasy...Usagi smiled widely.

"Let's go look for the girls." Usagi tugged at Mamoru's hand. "What?" She asked when she saw him staring around.

Mamoru leaned in and yelled to Usagi's ear. He said something but she couldn't hear him over the music.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me later. Oh, there is Haruka..." Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Mamoru swore softly as he continue to search the crowd. This is definitely not the place where he wanted to lose his girlfriend.

"Hey there..." A high pitched voice rang from behind. Then he felt someone moving very close to him. Mamoru whirled around and saw a young man. He was wearing a tight, revealing tank top, complete with tight jeans with glitter.

The man smiled and raised his beer. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh.." Mamoru smiled politely. "No. I am okay. I am looking for my girlfriend."

"Tsk, tsk...what a shame." The young man laid a hand on Mamoru's arm. "Because, you, are, absolutely, delicious..."

Mamoru laughed and gently disconnect himself from the eager man. "I am going to leave now. Nice talking to you."

The man blew him a kiss and then disappeared into the mass. Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. He definitely need to find Usagi fast...

* * *

"Where is Mamoru? I thought you are coming with him." Michiru asked as she sipped her champagne.

"Oh, right..." Usagi put down her drink and turned to scan the crowd. "Ah...too many people...oh wait, there's a hand waving at us..."

Ami appeared first, holding Mako's hand. Followed by Rei and Minako, strutting over in their sexy outfits...

"I guess Setsuna is not coming eh?" Usagi turned to ask the pair.

"Ah, clubbing is not her scene. She's spending the night with Hotaru and "Small Lady"," Haruka did an air quotation with her hands. "I just hope this time, whatever science experiment they do, it won't blow up in the house." Haruka shook her head, thinking back to what happen last time.

"Happy New Year guys..." Usagi shrilled and ran to hug her friends.

"Hey, I just saw a guy hitting on Mamoru." Minako announced.

"WHAT?" Usagi bounced up from the seat she just took. "Oh no...my Mamoru..."

Rei waved nonchalantly and sat down at the bar. "I was going to rescue him, but he handled that guy just fine. We tried to wave to him but he went the other way."

"And then Mamoru will be seduced by more guys...oh poor Usagi." Minako commented and laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder, gently patting her.

Usagi thought for a second and then climbed onto the bar.

"Hey, you can't do that." The bartender quickly came over to stop her. It was too late.

Usagi cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, using her very very loud voice. "MAMO-CHAN!"

Amazingly, her voice carried and overpowered the blasting music. People stopped dancing and turned to look at the crazy girl. Some even had to plug their ears...

The bartender was tapping on Usagi's foot now. "Come down."

Usagi ignored the bartender and continued to yell. "Oh, there he is..." Spotting her boyfriend, finally, Usagi leapt down from the bar and ran towards him.

Mamoru's face looked miffed. Usagi smiled and kissed him as an apology.

"Mamo-chan, don't be mad." Usagi pouted.

Mamoru relaxed his face and a small smile appeared. He could never resist those puppy eyes...

* * *

11: 30 pm

"Everyone, please gather around the stage." Drag Queen Chanela announced. She tapped the microphone, sending an echo through the club. "That got your attention, didn't it? Now, it is almost midnight...we all know what's going to happen at midnight...so grab your sexy partner and get ready for some smooching..."

Usagi gulped down her second glass of cocktail and slammed the glass down. "Mamo-chan..." Her words were slurred now. She stumbled and fell head first into Haruka's chest.

"Odango, I am not Mamo-chan. He will be right back though." Haruka patted Usagi's head.

"mmm...That cocktail was delicious. What was it?" Usagi slurped the empty cup. "I want more.."

Michiru chuckled and took the glass. "I think you are cut off."

"Oh, remember the last time Usagi got drunk?" Mako laughed. Her face was red as well, as she finished her third beer.

"My heart is racing." Ami placed a finger on her wrist and silently counted. "Two drinks and I am intoxicated."

"Where is Minako and Rei?" Mako looked around. "They said they were going to the washroom ...like..an hour ago..."

"Perhaps our perception of time is off. Altered mind and all..." Ami pulled out a mirror and looked at herself. "This...is...fascinating..."

"Oh no, they are going to miss the count down." Usagi staggered to her feet. "Let's go find them. Haruka, let's go..." She grabbed the nearby hand. She took a few steps and then promptly tripped on her own feet. If not for Haruka, Usagi would have dive head first into the ground.

"Typical Usagi." An annoyed voice rang out from behind.

"Rei..." Usagi spun around and bear hugged her closest friend. "I..was just gonna go look for you and Mina. Where did you guys go...ooo...why is the room spinning?"

Rei untangled herself from Usagi and looked at the blond disapprovingly. Even though herself had been drinking more than she should...

"Please don't puke on me, Usagi. Where the hell is Mamoru?" Rei placed Usagi at an arm's length, while she frantically looked for the one person she could hand Usagi off to.

"Hehe..." Minako put her arm around Usagi. "So this is what you are like when you are drunk..." Minako slurred her words and looked at her princess dreamily.

"Mamo-chan!" Finally spotting her boyfriend, Usagi shrilled once again and dashed towards him. It was somewhat of a miracle that she made it without falling.

Suddenly, Ami stood up and almost tipped over the bar stool she was sitting on. She squinted her eyes and looked towards the ceiling. "Mako..." She nudged her girlfriend. "Look up...is that what I think it is?"

Mako glanced to where Ami was pointing. There was a tiny green dot dancing around...It couldn't possibly be...

"What are you guys looking at?" Usagi stumbled over, while Mamoru stayed close to make sure she stayed upright.

Ami pointed up. "New Year's Eve counts as a holiday right?"

"Oh no." Usagi gasped and placed her hand over her gaping mouth. "That green light is back. What should we do?"

"What?" Minako yelled. In a flash, the senshis were on their feet, alert and ready...

"How are we going to fight in this crowded club? We might accidentally hit one of the people.." Rei frowned.

Michiru stepped forward and squinted. "I don't think..." Before she could finish, a bright light flashed beside her.

"Moon Cosmic Power...Make Up!" Usagi jumped the gun and was already transformed.

The group looked around, scared that their covers were blown...

"How dare you interrupt my night of fun with my friends? In the name of the moon, I will punish you." Sailor Moon yelled at the green light. "Why are you guys not transforming?"

Michiru walked over and gently lead Sailor Moon back to the bar. "Because I was just saying, that green light...that's not the energy ball that had been attacking us."

"So a new youma? Hm, how dare they attack now.." Sailor Moon fumed.

Michiru laughed. "No, Usagi. The light is just from the disco ball. If you look carefully, there are other lights. Now, just de-transform already, before anyone..."

 _"Oh...My...God..."_

The group whirled around and came face to face with the drag queen.

"Honey, are you cosplaying or are you really Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon beamed and struck her usual pose. "Of course I am really Sailor..."

The group promptly jumped on her and Minako placed a hand over Usagi's mouth. "She's really really drunk. She's just cosplaying."

The drag queen nodded. "Very detailed. I've been rescued by Sailor Moon before and I have to say, your costume is spot on. Personally, I would add more glitter to the makeup, and a bit more shadowing around here..." Drag queen waved her finger about, near Usagi's face.

Usagi smiled. "You were saved by Sailor Moon?"

"Yes. Honey, I'll tell you this. She is absolutely amazing. Like a goddess from the heavens." Chanela said dreamily. She suddenly whirled her head around and looked at Usagi in the eyes. "I have a brilliant idea... come..." She tugged at Usagi's hand.

Chanela glided onto the stage and twirled Sailor Moon around. "Ladies and gentlemen, look who we have here, celebrating new year with us. We have our very own Sailor Moon."

"I am really not Sailor Moon." Once the spotlight hit Usagi, she sobered up quickly. "I am just a fan..." She looked over to her friends, who watched close by nervously.

"Honey," Chanela spoke gently. "In here, we don't judge. You can be whoever you want to be, wear whatever you want to wear..."

"Yeah, I love Sailor Moon." Someone in the crowd shouted.

"She and the scouts saved my family from a monster once." Another added.

The crowd nodded in agreement. "Without them, the Earth would be doomed."

"Everyone..." Tears brimmed in Usagi's eyes. She smiled and looked over to her friends.

Chanela put her arm around Sailor Moon. "From the bottom of our hearts, I would like to wish a happy new year to Sailor Moon and her fellow soldiers. I wish them a safe year too. Everyone, let's dedicate this toast to them."

The crowd raised their glasses and shouted in unison:

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Usagi raised her glass and smiled. In the crowd, she spotted Mamo-chan, smiling proudly back at her...

* * *

 _Happy New Year guys..._

 _Let's hope 2017 is way better than 2016..._


	5. Valentine

_A.N._

 _This chapter is rated M. Some references to sex...So reader's discretion is advised._

* * *

 **Valentine Mayhem**

Feburary 14. The day had finally arrived. The date was circled with a red heart, along with the time and location of the date Minako had carefully orchestrated. She would be damn if she couldn't give Rei the best valentine ever.

Minako frowned and stared at her little overnight bag. Hmm...something was missing...she walked over to her underwear drawer and rummaged about. Finally spotting a pair of see-through panties, Minako smiled and plucked it out of the bunch. This was what she needed...

Tonight would be wonderful. She had given the address of the hotel to Rei yesterday...without telling her that it was a love hotel... Minako snickered at her own joke. Rei would be mortified once she realize..

A familiar ring tone sounded from her purse. She reached in and fished out her phone. "Hi, Rei...are you ready to go?"

A screeching sound came from the other end. Minako quickly took the phone off her ear and waited.

"We were suppose to meet here at three. Where the hell are you?...a freakin love hotel? Really? Cliche much..."

"Breathe, honey. Breathe. Don't burn down our love shack." Minako said in a deep, calming voice. She quickly glanced at the clock and realized it took her longer to pack then she thought...oops...

"You better make it up to me tonight." Rei huffed and puffed on the other end.

"That's my plan. Heh...okay, I will be there in a jiffy...Artemis is not here so I can leap my way downtown..."

Rei sighed deeply. "No. just take the subway. I am already checked in. Might take a nap first..." "Okay. Sorry Rei Rei. I am on my way now..."

* * *

Rei placed her bag on the chair and looked around. The room was smaller than a usual hotel room, and the neon pink wallpapers were starting to hurt her eyes. Rei stared at the bed suspiciously...

Bored, she plopped down on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV. Loud moaning blasted from the speakers and Rei quickly dialled the volume down. It was all porn...on every single goddamn channel... " Urgh..." Rei turned off the TV.

 _Ding_. Her phone sounded. Rei clicked it open and read the new text. Her face blushed and she shook her head. "Sorry, my Rei." It was a simple text accompanied with a picture of Minako's cleavage.

Rei got up and paced around the room. This place was bursting at the seam with lust...she could sense it. Suddenly, the room felt too hot. Rei grabbed her room key and headed out the door.

Couples brushed past her in the hallway. Rei ducked her head and avoided eye contact.

Once in the lobby, Rei wandered into the little boutique shop they had in the corner. Of course, the tiny store was filled with rows and rows of condom with various flavours. Rei rolled her eyes and walked to another section. Flavoured lubes. Great.

 _Ding_. Rei checked her phone again. "We don't need lubes." The text read. R

ei whirled her head around and saw Minako walking towards her. She moved seductively, slowly, deliberately, putting on a show in the middle of the goddamn store in the middle of a goddamn love hotel... Rei shook her head and felt her cheeks flushed. She quickly went up to her girlfriend and tugged at her. "Let's go." She could feel some men staring, gawking...a sudden urge to burn them to crisps ran through Rei...

"What's the hurry?" Minako asked as she trailed behind.

" Come on..." Rei felt a weird sensation inside of her, almost as if she couldn't wait to ravish Minako...damn the lustful energy in this place...

* * *

Usagi grinned from ear to ear as she stared at the feast on front of her. Of course Mamo-chan would do such sweet things. Five star restaurant dinner reservation after a full day of shopping. Usagi felt like the luckiest girl alive.

"Happy Valentine's day. Usako." Mamoru raised his glass of mocktail.

Usagi blushed and raised her glass. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I have a present for you. Hehe..." She reached into her purse and pulled out her hand-knit scarf, complete with rose patterns. Mako had spent hours tutoring Usagi on this.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Mamoru ran his hand through the soft scarf. "I guess that's why you spent so much time with Mako lately?"

Usagi nodded as she chewed. "She was such a good teacher. I screwed up so many times. The rose patterning was really hard. Heh, I feel bad hogging Makoto. I hope she and Ami are having a good time. I wonder what they are up to..."

* * *

 _AHHHHCHOO!_ Ami sneezed and then blushed profusely. It was probably the worst time and location for such a natural body function...

"Sorry, Mako." Ami propped her head up and apologized.

"It's okay. Don't let that stop you...please Amiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Mako put a hand on Ami's head, gently coaxing her to resume...

"Mmm...yes ma'am." Ami dropped her head and continued what she was doing before.

Suddenly, Ami was distracted. Michiru's voice loomed in her head. Tips and techniques that were shared in their last conversation, about how to please one's partner...

Ami shook her head, trying to shut out the intruding thoughts. The shaking action caused Mako to shudder with pleasure...

Right. Focus!

* * *

"Ever wonder if we are like a married old couple?" Haruka sat down on the couch, next to Michiru. She passed a bowl of chips to her partner.

"Heh, I think we are." Michiru snuggled closer and put her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Let's start the movie."

Haruka picked up the remote and hesitated. "Why are we watching a scary movie on Valentine's day? How about a good old fashion chick flick?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sailor Uranus? Are you afraid to watch Annabelle?"

Haruka scratched her head and looked sheepish. "Well, it's just that Hotaru has been collecting these creepy dolls and they are really creepy...did I mention they are creepy?"

Michiru let out a roaring laugh and playfully shoved Haruka. "Scardy cat. Fine. You pick the movie."

The blonde pumped her fists up in celebration. She grabbed the remote and quickly scrolled through the menu. Once again, Michiru raised her eyebrow at her partner's choice. "Years of knowing you, and I didn't know you like chick flicks."

"Shhh..." Haruka placed an arm around Michiru and pulled her closer. "Just...don't tell anyone. It hurts my image."

Michiru settled in and snuggled against the love of her life. She could stay like this forever...is this what bliss was?

* * *

Rei rolled herself off of Minkao and signed contently. Minako's chest heaved up and down and she looked at Rei with the biggest smile on her face.

"Someone was horny." Minako rolled to her stomach and perched her head just above Rei's. She trailed on finger down Rei's neck, slowly down to her collarbone. "I didn't even get to see the rest of this very expensive room..."

"Not much to see, really..."Rei rolled her head to the other side. "Why Hello Kitty?"

Minako chuckled and jumped off the bed. She took the giant stuffed animal out of the display case. "The guy asked for a theme and I didn't know what to say. So I just said yes to the first one he mentioned." Minako tossed the doll onto the bed. "I am glad though, this is so cute."

Rei stared at the kitty skeptically. It was blindfolded, holding a whip and had handcuffs around her wrists. This didn't make any sense at all. "I wouldn't call it cute. It's too weird." Rei sat up and pulled the blanket to cover her naked body. "So what should we do for dinner?"

"Let's order room service." Minako jumped back into the bed and held up the hotel menu. The two settled back in and flipped the menu open.

"Really? They are charging this much for ramen?" Rei yanked the menu over, taking a closer look. She shook her head. "How much are they charging this room?"

It was MInako's turn to look skeptical. "Too much? Why? What are you thinking?"

Rei blushed and chuckled nervously. "Just a silly thought that popped in my head. The temple wasn't doing well lately...and..."

"You want to turn it into a love temple?" Minako finished the sentence. She was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"No. I mean, business wise, I didn't know how profitable this thing was. If I could open one up and maybe just cater it to gay people..."

Minako pretended to yawn. "Boooooooooooring. You know we have the ultimate weapon for world domination in the business world right?"

"What?"

"Sailor Senshi themed love hotel! Have you seen the erotica they wrote about us? There is a market for such things.." Minako ducked as another pillow flew towards her.

"Aino Minako! I will not do such lewd thing. Our senshi duty is sacred.." Rei didn't get to finish her lecture before she dropped her jaw to the floor. She stared in disbelief when Minako pulled out two costumes from her overnight bag.

"I knew you would say that." Minako flashed the poorly made, oversexualized Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars costumes. "I wouldn't have sex in our own fuku either. However...it is my undying dream to have sex with the very hot, burning hot, Sailor Mars..."

Rei placed her face in her palms. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or laughed out loud. She looked up as MInako slipped into her Venus costume and couldn't help but notice how the costume perfectly showed off Minako's very very long legs...

Damn the body for responding. Rei shook her head and reached for the Mars costume. Suddenly, her hunger was gone and a new kind of urge took its place...almost primal...

Rei quickly slipped into the very uncomfortable costume and then pulled Minako towards her. They stumbled onto the bed, as their lips locked and their hands fumbled...

In their heat of love making, they never noticed that the Hello Kitty doll was moving...ever so slightly...

* * *

"LUNA! Wait..." Artemis leapt onto the wall and chased after his miffed girlfriend. "What did I do wrong?"

"Really?" Luna whirled around and raised her paw, claws extended.

"Um.." Artemis took a few steps back and raked his brain for what offence he might have committed. "I am so sorry, Luna...for...for...ah I don't know."

Luna raised her head to show off her new collar. "Did you see this new collar? I told Usagi to buy it for our date tonight. When you said we were going to a five star restaurant, I didn't exactly expected dumpster diving behind the restaurant. If I had known, I wouldn't bother dressing up!"

With that, Luna turned and walked away.

Artemis shook his head. "I can't exactly take you into a restaurant. You know that."

"Then plan something else. You have no imagination." Luna hissed back and continued to walk home. "Even Mamoru is more romantic than you. If I had snuck into Usagi's purse, I would be eating wagyu steak by now..."

"Sorry." Artemis duck his head and walked sheepishly behind Luna.

Suddenly, Luna's ears perked up and her tail went up as well. "Wait!"

Artemis looked around for whatever that might have spook her. All she could see were rows and rows of shops...and a tacky love hotel. "What's wrong?"

"Can you feel that? Something isn't right.." Luna looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of evil. "There...it's coming from there.."

Luna dashed towards the love hotel and Artemis quickly followed.

"We need to call them. There must be a monster inside this hotel." Once close enough, Artemis could feel the evil energy radiating from the building. Suddenly, Artemis could also feel something strange rising inside of his body. He could smell Luna close by...and oh boy...that smell was intoxicating.

"Meeeerrrroooooowwww". Artemis let out an involuntary long meow and he blushed when he realized it was the mating call.

 _Zing._ Luna's paw slapped across his face and stunned him out of his daze. "Now is not the time. We need to get the girls. Come on..."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh Ami...oh...don't stop..." Mako screamed out her lover's name one last time and spasmed. Her back arched high as she rode the next wave of pleasure...

Ami wiped her mouth and grinned. She climbed up and settled next to Mako's body.

"Oh come here.." Mako pulled Ami closer and they locked lips.

Just then, both of their communicators beeped. Instantly alert, both grabbed their watches and flipped them open...

* * *

"Ah, no fair. Can we at least put these in a take-out bag?" Usagi stared lamently at her unfinished meal.

"No time." Mamoru tossed his bills on the table and tugged at Usagi's hand. "We will come back another day. Promise. Now let's go..."

Usagi shoved two more bites into her mouth and dashed after her boyfriend.

* * *

Haruka gripped the wheels tightly as she raced down the road. Michiru was looking at her mirror and her face said it all.

"No luck reading it?"

Michiru sighed and put away her mirror. "Nope. You better step on it though, this one is huge. I can feel it..."

* * *

"We really need to answer that." Rei muttered between kisses but she had no desire to reach for her communicator.

"There is no need. Let's just keep touching...just don't stop. I feel like dying if you stop..." Minako grabbed Rei's hand and begged. Weirdly enough, she didn't feel the need to answer her communicator either. Her mind seemed to be lost in a dense fog and she only wanted one thing right now. She wanted to devour Rei...

* * *

A mysterious green fog started to envelope the hotel. Passerby screamed and scurried to safety, just as the senshi arrived.

"Everyone, be careful." Luna yelled and pointed at the mist. "I couldn't get in. That is a force field."

Mercury's visor was down before Luna finished. "Its source is from within the hotel. The heat signature is off the chart." Mercury started to type furiously on her computer.

"Hey, where is Mars and Venus?" Sailor Moon looked around.

"I've been calling. No answers from those two." Artemis looked worried. "I will try again."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." Jupiter shot out a test attack. The electricity bounced back, but it managed to create a small hole in the field. Before they could do anything though, the field healed itself.

"What about teleportation? Can we get in that way?" Jupiter turned and asked Mercury.

"Neptune, what do you think? Can you get any readings?" Mercury turned to the only psychic available.

Neptune took out her mirror and reflected it on the building. She let out a soft gasp, so soft that only Uranus heard it.

"What?" Uranus could feel her sense of unease increasing.

"We better hurry. Guys, if we all concentrate our attacks at one spot, we should be able to penetrate the field. Once we are inside, we should be okay." Neptune turned to address the group. "Ready?"

"Deep Submerge." "World Shaking." "Sparkling Wide pressure." "Shine Aqua Illusion." "Moon Tiara Action".

All attacks converged on one spot and the force field shimmered. It opened up a hole large enough for them to pass through.

"Hurry." Tuxedo Mask waved to the group after he passed through first. The senshi followed behind.

* * *

"Ah..." Rei screamed out as pleasure coursed through her body. There was a moment of bliss, and then just as quickly, it was gone. Rei felt empty again.

Minako looked at Rei dreamily and then licked her lips. That simple gesture sent another wave of shudder through Rei's body. "Oh, Minako. I don't want to stop." Rei roughly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her closer. The goddess of love obliged.

Suddenly, they thought they heard something familiar, and then the building shook. "Did I hear that right?" Rei knew she had to investigate. Then Minako started to lick slowly along her neck and Rei melted back into bed.

"That can wait.." Rei and Minako resumed exploring each other's body.

* * *

THe soldiers walked cautiously along the dark corridor. Everywhere they walk, they could hear moaning from couples behind closed doors. The stench of lust was penetrating...

"I think they are all under a spell." Neptune moved her mirror around. "Whoever this youma is, it is certainly different from what we've encountered before."

"Be careful, everyone." Mercury ventured ahead, visor down. "The hottest spot is coming from the second floor. That might be where the youma is."

Uranus saw some green liquid started to leak from the ceiling. Before she could warn the others, the liquid squirted towards her. Alarmed, Uranus put up her hand and shielded it from hitting her face.

"Eww... what the heck is this." Uranus wrinkled her nose and stared at the green goo staining her white glove.

"Here." Sailor Moon handed a handkerchief to Uranus.

"I...feel...strange..."Uranus faltered and her knees buckled. Moon reached out and grabbed Uranus before she hit the floor.

"Mmmmm...princess...you smell nice." Uranus nestled her head into Sailor Moon's bosom, as her hand slowly travel upwards from Sailor Moon's thigh.

"Gah!" Sailor Moon blushed and dropped the soldier like a rock. Uranus hit the floor with a thud.

"Okay, no one touches anything." Mercury warned as she scanned Uranus.

"I feel so hot in this." Uranus started to tug at her fuku, trying to take it off. "Michi, come help me. I feel like I am burning..."

Before anyone responded to the weirdness, a jet stream of cold water came out of Mercury's hand and hit Uranus in the face. Mercury then sent out another attack and froze all the green goo on the wall.

"Douse yourself in cold water and repent...hmm..indeed..." Neptune chuckled as she helped Uranus to her feet.

"Okay, I feel so violated. I could see what I was doing but..." Uranus shook her head. "I am so sorry, Sailor Moon."

"Save the apology for later, we need to keep moving." Mercury waved at the group and continued down the hotel hallway. "We need to hurry..."

Jupiter put a hand on Mercury's arm and spun her around. "What did you find out? I know that tone!"

Mercury looked down and sighed deeply. "Unfortunately, all these energy from all these couples are going straight to the epicenter, presumably where the youma is. THey more they do it.." Mercury shook her head.

"What?" The group asked impatiently.

"The more they feed the monster, the bigger and more powerful the youma becomes." Mercury turned and looked towards the staircase. "And when the energy is all drained from these people..."

"Then they died." Neptune finished the sentence. Mercury nodded solemnly.

* * *

The communicators beeped again, next to Rei and Minako. Frustrated, Minako took the watches and flung them across the room.

"Maybe...we should...answer." Rei said breathlessly. "What time is it?

"I don't know." Minako repositioned herself on top of Rei. "Please don't stop. Keep touching me."

Rei could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, but the urge to continue only got stronger. So she did the only thing she could do at this time. She obliged...

They never noticed the Hello Kitty growing twice as big. They never noticed the monster leaving the room and heading towards their friends...

* * *

"I can't see anything." Sailor Moon walked slowly with her arms reaching out. She bumped into someone and recoiled. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Tuxedo Mask replied dryly.

"Phew.." Sailor Moon chuckled. "I hate this. Anyone got a flashlight?"

As soon as the group reached the second floor, they were met with another wave of mysterious mist, enveloping them into total darkness. Mercury led the way, using her visor as the guide. The group followed behind. Tuxedo Mask stayed at the end of the group, protecting them from any attacks that might come from the back.

"I don't like this.."Neptune turned and said to the group. "I could feel evil coming closer.."

"Then we are..." before Uranus could finish, they heard a loud crack and a whip shoot out. It wrapped itself around Uranus's neck and flung her upwards. Uranus hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Instinctively, everyone adopted their fighting stance, all the while making sure Sailor Moon was shielded.

"Come out, monster. Fight me." Jupiter sent forth her attack. The whip shoot out again and blocked it.

The floor started to tremble as the monster walked towards them. _Thud. Thud. Thud_. It was getting closer...

"Be careful, everyone." Tuxedo Mask remained by Sailor Moon's side as the senshi charged forward. So it was shocking to see them all stop simultaneously and took a few steps back...

"I..." Mercury minimized her visor so that she could see it with her own eyes. Even then, she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing...

It was a giant stuffed Hello Kitty, dressed like a dominatrix. It was tall enough to touch the ceiling and big enough to touch the walls.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune brought her mirror out and shone it at the weird monster. Sure enough, in the center, there was a green energy ball, swirling and getting bigger by the second.

"You are too late." Hello Kitty said and twisted her plastic mouth up to a sneer. "Your friends will die."

"What!?" The group gasped.

Hello Kitty waved her fuzzy hand and a white mist appeared. Slowly an image started to reveal itself. It was Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus...

The group looked on with horror. Sailor Moon covered her eyes but she cried out desperately. "Give them back to me. Let them go. Let all of these people go."

Hello Kitty let out a weird laugh. She cracked her whip again and sent it straight towards the princess. It hit Tuxedo Mask as he dove in front of Usagi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." An icy blast came forward and froze the whip.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." The electricity hit the monster center mass and Hello Kitty screamed.

"World Shaking." The stuffed animal was no match for such consecutive attacks and it fell forward.

"Now, Sailor Moon." Neptune ordered.

"Moon Princess Escalation!" A bright light showered down on the monster and it shrieked one last time. The green light tried to escape from its host but it dissipated once it hit the healing light.

The monster was no longer. All that was left was a normal size Hello Kitty, lying motionless on the floor. The darkness dissipated and the lights flickered back on.

"Venus...Mars.." Sailor Moon took off running, worried. "Mercury, which room are they in?"

"The next room to your right." Mercury replied after scanning the area with her visor again. "But wait..."

Ami's warning came too late. Sailor Moon burst through the door and then two loud shrieks were heard.

* * *

"Geesh...don't you knock?" Rei tried to pull her short fuku skirt down while Minako fumbled to put her shirt back on.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you guys okay?" Sailor Moon asked, all the while covering her eyes.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Rei frowned. She gasped slightly when she saw the rest of the group near the doorway. Ami was blushing profusely, Mako was smiling, Neptune was nodding in approval and Uranus cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Well, good thing you guys transformed. The fuku probably protected you a bit." Sailor Moon commented, all the while looking down at the floor.

"Um...yeah." Minako laughed uncomfortably. "So what's up guys?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _And that concludes another ridiculous episode of Holiday Mayhem. I hope you guys have fun reading this. It was certainly fun for me to write this._

 _Happy Valentine's day._


	6. Period

**Period Mayhem**

Motoki slammed his beer bottle down and grinned at his friend. Mamoru finished his a split second later.

"Not bad." Motoki raised his empty bottle as a salute. "So, it's gotta be my lucky day right? To get you here..."

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head in dismay. "I am not going near Usagi for the next few days. Just you and me, bro."

"Oh?" The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Oh..." He nodded in sympathy. "Another round?"

Motoki flagged down the waitress and ordered two more. "Cheers to womanhood. I can't imagine if I have to go through that kind of pain every month. Heard it was worse than been kicked in the nuts."

Mamoru raised his new beverage. "Cheers!"

* * *

Usagi tip toed down the stairs and felt her way to the kitchen. Her family was fast asleep and it's another five hours till her mom would wake to make breakfast. Her tummy rumbled as if she had been starving for months. The moon princess knew she would starve to death waiting for the sun to rise.

The fridge door opened and a crack of light illuminated part of the kitchen. Usagi reached in and looked around. There was some left over curry she saw earlier...unless she had already devour that...

Right. Indeed she did. She turned to stare at the empty bowl in the kitchen sink lamently.

Usagi closed the door and tiptoed over to the cupboards. A few more rummaging about and she knew there was no food left.

An evil idea started to spawn in her mind. No she mustn't. She glanced at the clock to confirm that it was indeed too early to call Mako. Surely she couldn't abuse her power as the princess to demand her guardian to feed her...

Sighing in disappointment, Usagi made her way back upstairs and into her room. She cradled the pillow against her stomach and groaned. As if the hunger wasn't bad enough, the cramps were returning...This would be the longest night of her life...

* * *

Ami woke to the sound of water. There was some bumping around and some soft swearing coming from the bathroom. She turned her head to find the bed empty next to her.

"Mako?" She got up and put on her slippers. That was when she felt the familiar wetness between her legs. Counting the dates in her head, she knew it was her time of the month. Judging from Mako's behavior, they had probably synced.

Ami dragged her tire feet to the bathroom and called out once more. "Mako..." Her sleepiness evaporated instantly when she found Mako cradling in a fetal position on the bathroom floor.

The brunette looked up apologetically. "Oh shit. Did I wake you?"

Ami simply smiled. "It's okay. Bad cramp?"

"Yup." Mako propped herself back up, but she kept one hand on her back. "And my back is hurting like crazy. Also, having great talent comes at a great price during this time of the month."

Ami started to remove her clothes and chuckled when Mako looked up in disbelief.

"Um...I am not exactly...in the mood." Mako blushed.

Ami walked over to the shower stall and turned on the water. "Some hot water will make you feel better. I could use some pain relief myself."

"So, we have finally synced." Mako stepped into the hot shower and then sigh with relief. She practically purred when Ami started to massage her back.

"Let me take care of you this month." The smaller girl murmured as she pressed her head against Mako's shoulder blade.

* * *

The Hikawa shrine's mornings were always peaceful. Except today.

"Fuuuuck!" Rei yelled as she stared at her white cot, stained right in the middle like a Japanese flag. How did she get so careless?

"This is just great." She muttered as she gathered up her soiled sheets and stomped her way to the bathroom. Mentally, she ran down her list of chores and knew she would have to leave some of them undone. It did not sit well with her.

Unless she cancel the study session. Rei quickly dismiss the idea. Afterall, she's the hostess and...

"Fuuuuck!" Just thinking about Usagi's high pitch voice was enough to drive the fire soldier over the edge. And she needed to get the room cleaned before they get here tonight...

Just then, her communicator blinked. Rei flipped it open.

* * *

"Rei...I am afraid I won't be able to make it to the study session tonight." Minako put a hand on her forehead. "Or any of the sessions in the future..."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Why? What is it now?"

"I think I am dying." Minako rolled around on her bed, while keeping a pillow firmly against her abdomen. "I've been googling..."

"Aino Minako. I do _not_ have time for your drama right now." Rei barked in reply.

"So, I got my period yesterday. Everything was normal, you know...the usual craving for sweets, the regular soreness of my boobs..." Minako then dropped her voice into a dramatic stage whisper. "But, something is weird with this one, I swear..."

"You say this every time you get your period. Just pop some pain killer and get your ass over here tonight."

"No no no...listen. My pain is usually like around 7 or 8...but last night was a whooping 20. I thought I had a monster inside of me or something." Minako pressed on her bulging stomach and grimaced. "Remember how all the weird things have been happening lately? What if they are targeting my uterus?"

"Oh dear spirits. Why would they target your uterus? Anyway, Mina, I have tons of stuff to do. Just calm down and don't be a hypochondriac."

Mina gasped in shock. "Am not! If I die, I am so coming back to haunt you as a ghost."

"You do know I know how to disperse a ghost right?"

"Hmph. But not a Sailor Venus ghost. Fine..you are an awful friend." Minako cut the connection and plopped down on her bed. She rubbed her belly as her mind raced. It's either a tumorous fibroid, or a monster...She would get to the bottom of this...

* * *

Haruka snapped her eyes wide open and brought one hand to her tummy. The pain was unreal, the sensation foreign...

Was it that time of the month again? A cruel reminder that this body was not exactly what she wanted...

Some days she would wake and feel comfortable in her own body. She could rock out a dress and be feminine like Michiru. Then, there were days were she felt like she was trapped in the wrong body. Such was the curse she carried...

With all the magic that happen in this world, why couldn't her body just magically turned to match her gender of the day?

Haruka sat up in frustration and stared at the offensive stain on the sheet. "Michi..." Out of habit, she called out to her partner before realizing she's alone for the next few days. Michiru was away on a music tour and wouldn't be back till Sunday.

"Urgh..." Haruka sank back onto the mattress and wrapped the blanket over her head. Everything's stained anyway. She would wash them later...

"Haruka-papa...you are bleeding." A sweet voice came from the doorway.

"Morning firefly." Haruka replied, poking her head out of the warm cocoon.

"Are you okay?" The child jumped on the bed and put her head down on Michiru's pillow. She reached out and patted Haruka's arm. "Owie time?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me to make you a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallow? We can have dessert for breakfast. Michiru-mama said chocolate makes everything better..."

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you firefly. That sounds lovely..."

* * *

Setsuna walked through the aisle and stared at all the different brands of pads and tampons. A woman shopping nearby turned and smiled at her, she herself holding a few boxes. Setsuna nodded in reply.

Thousands of years as the time guardian, she had observed how human women deal with this monthly ritual. Never had she experienced it herself, until now.

Newly human, Setsuna was pleasantly surprised when she got her period. It was weirdly satisfying, and she had never felt so connected before. It was also weird to think that she could bear a child, if she ever wanted one...

"Are you okay?" The stranger asked.

Embarrassed, Setsuna chuckled awkwardly. Truth be told, Michiru was the one that had supplied the household with all the products. She doubted Haruka would know which brand to buy either...This was her first time buying and the choices were simply overwhelming.

Swallowing her pride, Setsuna decided to reach out. "I don't know which one to get."

The stranger raised her eyebrows. Setsuna knew how strange it must seem, that a woman her age didn't know what to get...

The helpful woman started to grab a few boxes and showed it to Setsuna. "Use this brand. It dries quickly and it's more comfortable for your skin. Now, check this icon down here to see how much flow it can handle. Light, medium, overnight..."

The time guardian accepted the boxes and placed them in her own basket. She looked up gratefully at the stranger. "Thank you."

"Now, if you are having cramps..." The stranger started to walk further down the aisle, signalling Setsuna to follow her. "These pills should help...it regulates your mood as well."

"Thank you." She took the pill bottle and put it in her basket.

The stranger opened her mouth, as if to say something, but decided against it. Setsuna felt the need to offer an explanation, but couldn't come up with any. So they stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Anyway, I have to go. Thank you for all your help." Setsuna bowed slightly and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Ah ha!" Minako tapped her pen on the table as she squeezed her brows together. "What are the chances that we all sync?"

Artemis leapt on to the table and stared at the piece of paper Minako was writing on. "What are you talking about?"

"I just talked to everyone. Michiru was the only one not having her period and she's the only one not here. We all got our period. Do you know what that means?" Minako picked up the white cat and gave it a shake. She let go just as suddenly, making Artemis yelp as he landed on the bed. "It means I am right. This period is not normal."

"I am no expert in biology but doesn't women that spend a lot of time together eventually sync?" Artemis scratched his head. "By the way, aren't you late for your study session? Surely you don't want a lecture from Ami..."

"Yup, yup, I am on my way. This period just turned into senshi business." Minako slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rei inhaled sharply as she felt another cramp coming, and she almost dropped the tray of tea she was holding. She gritted her teeth and wait for the wave to pass. Her pain tolerance was pretty high but even she had to admit, this one was brutal.

The fire senshi entered the room and set the tray down. She let out an involuntary groan as she sank to the floor.

"Okay, so since we are all feeling kind of sluggish, I propose we only do five chapters instead of ten." Ami announced, causing both Usagi and Mako to cheer loudly.

Rei winced and rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, let's do a short session. I can't wait to go to bed."

The door slammed open loudly and Rei winced again. Minako burst in like a tornado and sat down beside her. "Guys, we need to investigate this. Senshi business. Study session on hold."

"Oh not again, Minako." Rei felt like her head was about to explode. She knew Minako tend to be over dramatic, but even this was getting out of hand.

"What? Investigate what?" Usagi asked as she reached for another cookie, provided generously by Mako. Rei was surprised to find that the cookies were store bought, but one look at Makoto, and she knew the gentle giant was conquered by her own biology.

"That something is not right." Minako pointed at the cookies on the table and at the sub-par tea Rei was serving. "This is evidence."

"Minako has this theory that our period is caused by some youma or something." Rei explained concisely. She couldn't handle another long winded story from Minako at the moment.

"And Ami, did I hear you say you are only going to do five chapters tonight?" Minako turned to interrogate the blue hair girl. "See? Abnormal..." She looked around the table, waiting for someone to agree...

"You are under the effect of confirmation bias, Minako. All of these "evidence" just points to us being affected by our periods and fluctuating hormones. We are all tired. Mako's back is killing her and Rei is nursing a migraine..." Ami reasoned. "And I thought it would be counterproductive to make them sit through ten chapters when they couldn't concentrate fully anyway...I am not feeling more pain than usual. So how do you explain that?"

"Arrrgh." Minako stood up and threw her hands in the air. "That's it. I am going to ask Michiru to fly back and shine her magic mirror on you guys."

Usagi offered a cookie to the other blonde. "Here. This will help."

"No. We need to transform."

"And fight what? Blasting our attacks on our own uterus?" Rei's patience was running very very thin.

"Yeah." Minako nodded. She was dead serious. "This thing is draining us. It's making us sick, making us tired...or ..." Her eyes widen as she stared at Usagi. "What if they are trying to kill Usagi by making her eat non stop? Until her stomach explodes?"

"Can we just get back to the studying?" Ami opened her textbook and sighed in frustration. She was normally the calm and composed one, but she too was under the influence of hormones.

"Guys, stop arguing." Mako stood up in between Rei and Minako, preventing the two from going to war. She yelped in pain when she straighten her back and she sank back to the floor.

Usagi continued to munch on the cookies, eyes wide as she looked at everyone. "Can we ask Haruka to go out and buy me more cookies? She drives fast.." Since the others were too busy arguing, so Usagi decided to call Haruka anyway.

* * *

"Usagi... Haruka papa and Setsuna mama are asleep already." Hotaru half whispered to the communicator.

"So early?"

"Well...papa could hardly get out of bed today. Setsuna mama went out for a bit of shopping, but then she too crashed pretty soon after." The little child sounded worried. "I didn't know periods would be so terrifying. If this is what's like every month, I don't want to grow up.."

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Hotaru could sense something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Perhaps a certain someone isn't crazy after all..." Usagi replied. "Hotaru, could you try to wake them up? We are coming over. Like Minako said, this just turned into senshi business."

* * *

An hour and two buses later, the inner scouts arrived at Haruka and Michiru's house. Usagi dragged her feet off the bus and plopped the rest of the way. Whatever she had eaten earlier seemed to have vanished and she felt famished again. There was simply no energy left...

Ami grew very quiet on the bus ride here. Mako continued to moan in pain and swear occasionally. Rei grit her teeth and kept her composure, but the trench between her brows keep on deepening. Minako was the only one talking the whole way, mostly "I told you so."

A very tired Setsuna opened the door and greeted them. Her usual elegance was gone and her eyes heavy with sleepiness. "Come in..."

Haruka was wrapped in a blanket, sulking on the couch. Her usual flawless hair looked like a bird nest on top of her head, and Haruka didn't even care...

"So...you are saying all of our periods are caused by a youma?" Haruka sounded relieved. She cracked her knuckle and a small grin appeared on her tired face. "Finally..something to hit..."

Usagi glanced over at Setsuna and was surprised to see disappointment on her face. It was there for a flash, and then it was gone.

Minako snapped her fingers loudly and demanded everyone to look at her. "So, remember that green light that kept on attacking us for the past year? I think this is related. Just the level of weirdness, I swear..."

"Remember that the green light only attacks during holidays?" Rei was still not convinced. "What kind of holiday is this?"

"They did miss new year's eve." Mako quickly added when Minako and Rei looked like they might fight for real. She tugged at Ami's hand. "Perhaps your computer might offer a solution? Quickly?"

Ami slumped further into the couch. "Already did when we were on the bus. Everything's normal. Our iron level's a bit low, but that's within normal range as well."

Suddenly, Minako slammed her fist on the table and her face hidden behind her long blonde hair. Her sudden turn to silence was unnerving...

"Are you okay? Minako?" Usagi poked at her friend. A few second of silence went by...

A piercing scream ripped out of Minako's throat and then her stomach started to glow. The familiar green...

Before anyone could react, everyone's stomach illuminated the same way.

"I'll be damned..." Rei stared at her body, her mouth hung open in surprise.

The green swirls exited the soldiers' bodies and converged in the middle of the living room.

"Told. You. So!" A very pissed Minako stood up from where she fell, her transformation pen gripped tightly in her hands. "Time to transform!"

* * *

Mamoru was working on his thesis when he sensed the danger. Usagi was transforming somewhere...the girls were getting ready to fight.

He ditched his work and slipped into his tuxedo, while jumping out of the window and racing towards the love of his life...

* * *

The giant green ball swirled and dodged, as the senshi sent out countless attacks at it. The outer senshi's house was completely trashed within minutes.

"Watch out." Uranus dove and caught a very expensive vase before it crashed to the floor. She gently placed it back on the shelf. "That was Michiru's favorite."

"Silence wall!" Saturn shielded everyone when the green light counterattacked! The blast knocked off everything in the room, including the recently rescued vase.

Uranus slapped her own forehead."We need to bring this fight outside!"

"Allow me!" Venus shot out her chain and wrapped it around the giant energy swirl. Surprisingly, it held. The energy twisted against the chain, trying to escape it. Venus crashed through the window and leapt outside.

"Use the doo...never mind!" Uranus gave up and chased after the others.

* * *

Tuxedo mask perched on top of a tall tree, as he witnessed the senshi fighting a giant green ball. It was that monster again. He was pretty sure today was not a holiday, yet there it was.

Well, whatever it was, Tuxedo mask almost felt sorry for it. The senshi's attacks increased, in intensity and in frequency. They all looked so pissed! In an impressive move, all eight timed their attacks and sent them out in unison. The energy swirl flashed to a brighter green...and then it imploded.

Seeing the girls safe, Tuxedo mask slipped away quietly.

* * *

"Thank you." Michiru handed the money to the taxi driver and then exited the vehicle. Earlier, she had sensed some danger brewing, but it was gone. Still, she quickened her steps as she walked up the hill towards the house.

She unlocked the door and turned the handle. She gasped as she stared at the debris on the floor, and broken glass everywhere...A very unkept Haruka limped up to Michiru and she smiled sheepishly. "Welcome home, Michi...didn't expect you till Sunday..."

"What did I miss?" Michiru ran her hand through Haruka's hair, and plucked out some dry wall debris...

"Giant green ball attacking our uteri, almost killing us with period pain. The usual.." Minako reported while she looked smugly at the group.

"Awww..." Michiru rubbed the top of Haruka's head. "You poor thing..." Haruka responded by nestling her head against Michiru's neck. "Hm, perhaps you should not be so close to me then. I just got my period on the plane. Don't want to "pass" it on to you again..."

Haruka promptly disengaged herself and put some distance between them. "No, no more period please..."

"Oh my gosh...what if..." Minako started to talk but was quickly silenced by Rei. Minako clawed at the hand that was covering her mouth...

"No more. I am sure this one is a normal period!" Rei kept her hand firmly on Minako's mouth. "Welcome home, Michiru..."

* * *

 _A.N. Well here's another ridiculous episode of Holiday Mayhem...I have no idea how to explain this "green ball energy" thing, but it will just attack randomly with no logic whatsoever... :D_

 _Also, I just really really want to write a chapter on all the senshi getting their periods and how each would handle it..._


End file.
